The Acid Ice-Shadow Dragon Slayer
by StoryWriter369
Summary: A new girl comes to Fairy Tail. Gray and she know each other. She has a rough past and keeps things private. What happens when her crazy father comes along to steal her power? My first fanfiction. A little bit of NaLu.
1. Chapter 1: The New Comer

The Acid Ice-Shadow Dragon Slayer

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL **~Sadly~

Chapter 1: The New Comer

Normal POV

A girl stumbles off the train. She has long, straight, black hair. She's wearing navy-blue jeans, a white t-shirt, black sneakers, and a navy-blue sweater. Who she is? We will find out soon.

Unknown POV

I made my way off the train. I was in Magnolia. My journey here is complete. I'm heading to a guild-Fairy Tail-where everyone treats each other like family. I will never be abandoned. Not again. _Never_ again. I make my way to Fairy Tail, my knapsack on my shoulder. A determined-yet emotionless-expression is set on my face. I arrive in front of the guild. I step in, but am greeted with a table coming my way. _Crack. Snap. Thud. _I karate kick the table in half and all attention is on me. I don't pay any attention to it. I just walk towards a woman with white hair.

"Is your guild master here?" I ask her. "Our guild master is here. What do you need?" She questions. My face still expressionless, I reply, "I wanna join this guild." The white-haired woman nods and walks me to Fairy Tail's guild master's office. I thank the girl who showed me here and knocked on the office door. "Come in!" A voice says. I step inside. In front of me is a midget man. **(A/N:Sorry! I couldn't help it!)**

"Hello. Who are you?" The midget man asks. "I'm Yuki Sora Yoru. You are…?" I reply. "I'm Master Makarov. What brings you to my guild?" Makarov asks. "I want to join this guild." I tell him. Makarov looks at me and says, "For what reason?"

I take a deep breath and tell him, "I want to join this guild because I heard they never abandon each other. This guild treats each other like family and care for their nakama no matter what. My mother died when I was 9 years old because she tried to defend me from being attacked by another mage. My father blamed it on me…" My voice cracks, I look Makarov straight in the eye, and continue. "My father said I should have defended myself or else my mother would still be here. He was horrible to me. One day, when I was 11 years old, he sent me to an orphanage. My own father abandoned me…" By now I was crying. I continued.

"I ran away from the orphanage. They treated the children there like dirt under their shoe. When I was 12 years old, I ran away sometime in December. I was finally free. Right now I am 16 years old. It took me 4 years to make some money to afford a ticket to Magnolia. I needed money for clothes, food, and some warm things. Some people were nice enough to give me some money. Now I'm here." I concluded.

The guild master looked at me intently but I acted like I didn't notice. I know he knew I was hiding something, but he didn't push it. "Okay. You can join. Go find the white-haired girl and ask her for a guild mark. Her name is Mirajane Strauss." I wipe my wet face, get up, and bow. "Thank you, Master." I leave the office.

I make my way back to where Mirajane is standing. She sees me and smiles. "Did Master let you join?" I nod. She asks me, "Okay! What color do you want your stamp and where?" I answer, "My right shoulder and light blue." Mira stamps me on my right shoulder and in light blue. "Thanks, Mira!" I wander around the guild and accidentally bump into someone-who knocks me down.

I groan and a raven-haired boy helps me up. "Sorry!" He says. "It's o-Wait! Gray? Is that you?" I exclaim. The boy looks at me closely. "Yuki?" He asks. I hug him. "Hey, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" I say. Gray replies, "Yea!" Something occurs to me. "Oh, Gray…I didn't get to thank you for helping me! So, thanks!" He ruffles my long, black hair. "No problem, Yuki." I pout and he just chuckles.

"Oi, Stripper! You know this girl?" I pink-haired guy asks Gray. Gray nods. "I helped her when she was living on the street." The pink-haired dude says, "Oh, okay."

"Hey, I'm Yuki! Who're you?" I ask the pink-haired boy. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. You're a new member of Fairy Tail?" I snort. "No shit, Sherlock." Gray smiles thinly. "You wanna fight?" Natsu asks. "Bring it on, Pinky!" I counter, going into a fighting stance. Gray walks away slowly. Pinky throws some punches and kicks at me-which I easily dodge. I throw some weak punches and I hit him in the face.

"You want a magic battle outside? Or you wanna stay in here-No magic?" I ask Pinky. He gives me a toothy grin. "Sure!" He runs out of the guild and I roll my eyes. I follow him with Gray and some others trailing along. We get outside the guild and take fighting stances. "Go first Pinky." I order him. He just continues grinning and attacks me. I see people betting on me and Natsu. I can see 90% on Natsu and 10% on me. Idiots.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu summons. His fist is on fire and I just stand there smirking. Right when he is about to hit me, I grab his fist and eat the flames. Everyone gasps. "Bad move, idiot." I tell him and yell, "Acid Roar of the Acid Dragon!" I hit his chest with acid. "Don't worry. It doesn't kill." I call out. He grins wider and says, "Nice, another dragon slayer." Everyone groans. They don't need another destructive person. Too bad.

"Give up, Pinky? I can do this all day!" I shout to him. He grins and answers, "No way in hell I'm I givin' up!" I shrug. "Suit yourself." He comes at me again and summons Roar of the Fire Dragon. I eat it. "Haven't you learned already? Now, I'm all fired up!" I yell, putting a fist in my palm.

"That's my line!" He shouts back. I reply, "No one cares!" I whisper this so no one can hear, "Shadow Dragon's Claw." A shadow comes out and grabs the pink-haired idiot and throws him somewhere. Dust shrouds him. When it clears, he's knocked unconscious and people start placing in their bets. I pump my fist into the air and walk over to Gray.

"Impressive?" I ask him. He just nods and ruffles my hair. "Hey!" I complain kiddingly. He grabs my hand and pulls me back into the guild. We sit at the bar and Mira is standing there. She wasn't in the crowd when Natsu and I were fighting. "So, who won? Natsu, right?" Mira asks. I pout and answer, "As if Pinky could beat me! I pummeled him!" Mira looks surprised.

"Wow! You want a drink? It's for free since you're new." She tells me. "Thanks, Mira!" I say. "Can I have the coldest iced tea you have?" She nods and Gray says, "Same as her." Mira gets our drinks and gives them to us. "Thanks, Mira!" Gray and I say simultaneously. "You're welcome!"

"So…Yuki. You never told me you were a dragon slayer." I shrug. "When did you learn dragon slayer magic?" I answer, "I learned when I was 13 years old. I was lost in a forest." I take a sip of iced tea. "I met a dragon. His name was Kage. He decided to take me in and teach me dragon slayer magic. When he taught me everything I needed to know, he sent me to another dragon, Dokusan. Dakusan taught me shadow dragon slayer magic. I originally used ice-make magic, like you, and storm magic, except I'm probably more advanced." I finish my drink, not at all fazed by the coldness. "After my birthday, January 1, x777 they left me. They didn't say anything, not even good-bye. I've never seen them since." I finished my story. I look at his dark eyes and say, "Gray, do me a favor and don't tell anyone, okay?"

Gray ruffles my hair and says, "No problem, Yu! I promise!" I give him a light smile and realize something. "Shit!" I curse. Gray suddenly looks alarmed, and says, "What's wrong?" I rub the back of my neck and mumble, "I have nowhere to stay…" Gray calms down. "Well… you can stay with me until you find somewhere else, 'kay?" I hug him and exclaim, "Thanks, Gray!" Again, he ruffles my hair and replies, "No problem."

Gray's POV

Juvia suddenly appears and hisses, "Love rival!" at Yuki. Yuki doesn't seem to care. She just jerks her thumb at her and asks me, "Who's she?" I groan inwardly and answer, "That's Juvia." I whisper into Yuki's ear, "She stalks me. I try to avoid her…But it's almost impossible!" Yuki just giggles.

"Hey, I'm Yuki! Who're you?" She asks Juvia with a smile. Juvia looks shocked that Yuki isn't intimidated but answers, "Juvia is Juvia Loxar. Yuki is love rival. Stay away from Gray-Sama!" Yuki's smile turns into a frown and counters, "You can't tell me what to do and neither can you tell me to stay away from a friend!" I'm impressed. First person I've seen stand up to Juvia like this. Before Juvia can attack Yuki with water, I step between them.

"C'mon, Yu. Let's go." She nods and scowls at Juvia. I drag her outside and Yuki keeps complaining, "I can walk myself, ya know!" I ignore her complaints and we make it outside. I let go of her and she huffs. "What's that girl's problem?" Yuki asks me. "She's obsessed with me and won't stop bothering me! She follows me everywhere thinking I don't know." I complain to Yuki. She tries to stifles a laugh. Epic fail. "So she calls all the girls 'love rivals'?" Yuki concluded. I nod and she laughs.

"I'm just you're friend. I don't care if she hates me or whatever. Kage told me not to care what others think! Now, take me to where you live!" Yuki declares. I smile at her and start dragging her to my apartment. "Hey! I can walk! Let go!" Yuki commands me. I let her go and turn around to look at her.

Yuki's POV

Gray lets me go. I fall forward because before he pulled me too quickly. Gray turns around and I fall on top of him. Oops. Gray groans and I do, too. His face is red and I realize why. I'm on top of him-Both of my arms are on either side of his head, my legs are between his, and my face is inches away from his. I scramble off of him. I pull him up and mumble, "Sorry…" His face is still red, but less than before. I can feel my face heat up. "Um…It's okay." He replies awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. I clear my throat.

"Anyway…Let's go to your home…" I say to break the silence. "Oh, yeah! Follow me!" Gray instructs me. Gray turns and breaks into a run and I run after him. I'm not even at full speed and I'm next to him. "Wow, Yuki! You're a fast runner!" Gray compliments me. I smirk and reply, "This isn't even the fastest I can go!" Gray stops in front of an apartment building and I stop, too. He opens the door, steps in, and I follow him to his apartment-shutting the door behind me. We make it up to his apartment and he opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2: How We Met

Chapter 2: How We Met

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**** ~Sadly~**

Yuki's POV

Gray and I step into his apartment. It was pretty neat for a guy's room. I look at Gray and see that he stripped. I poked him in the head. "What?" He asks. "Your clothes." Gray looks down and yelps. He goes looking for his clothes. I roll my eyes. I remember something from the first time Gray and I met…

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in front of a building. I guessed it was an apartment building. A boy with raven-blue hair came out of the building and spotted me with a thin blanket, though I wasn't shivering. It was natural. I could feel it, but it wouldn't bother me unless I stayed in it too long. The boy looked at least 15 years old._

"_Hey. What's your name?" The boy asked me, crouching to face me. I look up at him and reply, "I'm Yuki Sora Yoru. Who are you?" The boy sits next to me and answers, "Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you, Yuki. What are you doing here in the cold?" I sigh and look down at my lap. "I ran away. My dad was cruel and sent me to the orphanage. The orphanage people were mean so I ran away…" Gray gives me a concerned look. Surprisingly, he hugs me. He's warm and cold at the same time. _

"_Yuki…You know it's okay to cry if you want to." Gray lets me know. Right after he says that, I burst into tears. He picked me up bridal style into his apartment. When we got there, he continued to hug me. I cried into his bare chest. I didn't care. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him so much!" I bawled. Gray just kept comforting me. He kept saying, "It's okay…Let it out, Yuki, let it out." Gray soothed me. _

_After a while, I calmed down. I sniffled and started giggling halfheartedly. Gray gave a confused expression and I said, "Your shirt's gone." He just smiles and makes no move to put on a shirt and just hugs me closer. "Are you okay now?" He asks me. I nod and smile._

"_You want something to eat?" Gray asks me. My head bobs up and down. I was very hungry. He chuckles and says, "Okay. Let me make it first." After 30 minutes, Gray finishes cooking and gives me chicken with rice and broccoli. He sits next to me. I dig in almost immediately. He chuckles. "You must be really hungry, huh?" He teases me. I nod. "I haven't eaten in 2 days…" I tell him. "Oh…Sorry." He apologizes. "It's okay, Gray. And thank you for taking care of me!" I thank him. He ruffles my hair. "No problem, Yu!"_

"_You can stay here as long as you want, 'kay? I don't mind the company." Gray tells me. "Really?! Thank you, Gray!" I shout and hug him. He pats m head and says, "No problem!"_

_For the past month, he took care of me. I decided to leave and I told him. "Good luck, Yu! I know we'll meet again…Someday." He gives me some money for my journey. I hug him and whisper, "Thank you for helping me, Gray!" I run out of the building and he waves at me from behind. "I'll miss you, Gray!"_

_End of Flashback_

I smile with my eyes closed at the memory. It made me feel happy. Gray came back with his clothes back on. He sees me smiling and asks me, "Why're you smiling?" I just look at him, still smiling, and reply, "Nothing, Gray…It's just nice to see you again."


	3. Chapter 3:First Mission

Chapter 3: First Mission

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**** ~Sadly~**

Gray's POV

"I'll sleep on the couch!" Yuki decided. "I'll sleep on the couch and you sleep on my bed." I said. Yuki rolled her eyes. "It's your home, Gray. Sleep on the bed." Yuki commanded me. I sighed, "You're stubborn. Whatever. Fine." Yuki pumped her fist in the air in victory and jumped on the couch.

Normal POV

Yuki sighs in relaxation, making herself comfortable on the couch. Gray takes a seat next to her. "Gray…When can we go on a mission?" Yuki asked. "You wanna take a mission already?" Gray questions. Yuki nods enthusiastically. Gray just sighs and puts an arm around her-which she doesn't notice. "Sure, Yu. Tomorrow, okay?" Gray says. Yuki grins and leans on Gray's shoulder.

"Hey…Do me a favor, 'kay?" Yuki asks. "What is it?" Gray says. Yuki gives him a lop-sided smile and replies, "Put on a shirt." Gray looks down and says, "Ehh?!" Gray goes off trying to find his clothes. Yuki chuckles, lies down on the couch, and slowly drifts asleep.

Gray's POV

I find my clothes and go back to where Yuki is. I find her asleep on the couch. I get a blanket and tuck her in. She snores softly and has a peaceful smile on her face. I look out my window and see that it's already dark outside. We've been here for that long? Wow. I get up and wake up Yuki. She shifts in her spot and continues sleeping.

"Yuki, wake up. We're gonna go to the guild to eat dinner." I say in a hushed tone. She yawns, stretches, and sits up. "Okay. Let's go." Yuki says lazily and gets up towards the door. She turns the door handle and Erza appears. Uh-oh.

Erza's POV

A girl opens the door to Gray's apartment. "Are you the new guild member?" I ask her. She nods and says, "Yeah. I'm Yuki. What's your name?" I smile at her and reply, "I'm Erza Scarlet. Can I come in?" Yuki steps out of the way and I go into the apartment. Gray's standing in the middle of his living room.

"Gray, tomorrow we're going on a mission at 11AM. Don't be late." I say. He nods and asks me, "Can Yuki go on the mission? She wants to go on a mission." I nod and turn to Yuki. "See you tomorrow, Yuki." I tell both of them, "Don't be late or you will be punished!" Gray nods nervously and Yuki doesn't even look fazed. I like her already.

"Erza, me and Gray are going to the guild to eat. Are you going, too?" Yuki asks. I nod and we both walk out the door. Gray realizes we're leaving and catches up to us. Yuki smirks. We get out of the building and walk in the guild's direction.

"So, Yuki, where are you from?" I ask her. A shadow covers her eyes and she releases a demonic aura. "I don't wanna talk about it." She replied icily. I nod in understanding. I know she's had a hard past after her expression. We walk the rest of the way in a tense silence.

We make it to the guild and Yuki kicks open the door. She still seems mad at my question. "Yuki…" I put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about the question from before. Please punch me as punishment." Her expression softens and she cracks a smile.

Lucy's POV

I see the new guild member and walk up to her to say 'hi'. "Hi. My name's Lucy Heartfilia. What's yours?" The girl stops and replies, "I'm Yuki. I'm the new guild member." Yuki sits at the bar and asks Mira for a sour apple smoothie, mashed potatoes, and a sandwich. Mira smiles at her and says, "Comin' right up." A few seconds later, Mira comes back with her drink and food. "Thanks." Yuki tells her. Mira smiles at her and goes to take someone else's order.

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and I turn to see Natsu. "Hey, Natsu!" I say. He grins his signature grin and says, "'Sup, Luce?" I shrug and instead I say, "You've met Yuki, right?" I push his arm off my shoulder. He nods. "Yuki, I want a rematch!" Natsu yells. Yuki just snorts and replies, "Too bad, Pinky. I'm tired and I already beat you." Natsu crosses his arms and pouts.

Yuki's POV

"Oh, yeah! Erza told you we're goin' on a mission tomorrow, right?" I ask them. They nod. "Erza said we're going on a mission to capture some bandits. The reward is 300,000 Jewels." Lucy tells me. "Hmph. I thought it'd be harder than that. Oh well." I mumble. Suddenly, Natsu asks me, "You're a dragon slayer, so shouldn't you have an exceed?" I roll my eyes and whistle sharply. Everyone shuts up and looks at me.

Something comes zooming through the air and lands on my head. A baby exceed is sitting on my head. "Meet Violet, Violet meet the guild." "Hi." Violet squeaks. Violet is a light purple exceed with a snow white belly. She has a light blue pack on her back. I heard some people say, "Aww…" and "She's so cute!" I smirk. They were in for a surprise.

"Violet, transform, please." I say. She nods and a blinding white light envelops her. When the light dies out, Violet appears in her fighting form **(A/N: Sorry! I don't know what it's called) **wearing a black t-shirt, black shorts, and a silver belt. A boy with a bunch of piercings and messy black hair yells, "Cool! My exceed can do that, too!" He appears with a black exceed following him. The exceed suddenly turns into its fighting form. _I wonder if they could spar…_I wondered. I'll ask later.

"Nice. What's your name?" I ask. "I'm Gajeel Redfox." The boy replies. I roll my eyes and say, "I was talkin' to your exceed, dumbass." The exceed answers, "I'm Pantherlily." I nod and compliment him, "Nice battle transformation." Pantherlily just grunts.

I go back to my dinner and finish it quickly. "Oi, Gray! I'm going back to your apartment." I shout over my shoulder and start walking towards the guild. Someone grabs my arm and I find that it's a girl drinking booze. "Who're you?" I ask. "I'm Cana. You can't go. We're having a party for you. You can't leave." She responds. I roll my eyes, but give in.

_30 minutes later~_

The party starts and it's really noisy. Brawls break out. I'm just sitting at the bar until the girl called Cana comes up to me. "Let's have a drinking contest, Yuki!" She slurs. I grin and respond, "Sure!" Cana tells Mira, "Get the booze!" She walks over to a table and I follow. We sit and Mira brings the booze. I grab a bottle and start drinking. I finish it in seconds. Cana finishes the first bottle at the same time. A crowd starts to gather around us. We continue drinking.

Cana and I drink about 53 bottles and she's starting to get drunk and slowing down. I feel the same. An hour later, I've finished 137 bottles and Cana finishes 136 bottles. Cana and I drink at least 50 more bottles until she passes out.

"Yosh!" I yell in victory. It's 12:38AM. Everyone looks surprised that I beat her. Victory is mine. I don't even feel drunk or tired. I look for Gray and see that he's fighting Pinky.

"Oi, Gray! I beat Cana! Can we go now?" I yell to him. Gray shouts back to me, "After I beat Ash for Brains then we can go!" I sigh in annoyance and walk over to their fight. Pinky accidently punches me instead of Gray. I feel my blood boil and kick him in the gut. He staggers back and I pull Gray out of the guild towards his apartment. I keep mumbling, "Idiots…"

Gray unlocks the door to the building and we go inside. When we get to his apartment and he opens the door, I run inside and plop down on the couch, wrapping myself in a blanket. Gray watches me while I do this.

"What?" I ask. Gray just shakes his head and walks towards his bedroom. I shrug and yawn. I make myself comfortable and snuggle into the blankets. I slowly drift to sleep…

_~the next morning~_

Ugh. Stop poking me! I hit something with my eyes still closed and hear an, "Ow!" I open my eyes slowly and see Gray glaring at me. "Sorry…" I mumble. He rolls his eyes and drags me off the couch. "Why'd you do that?" I complain. Gray responds, "We're going on a mission today! And Erza came by and dropped off some clothes for you." I nod and slump down onto the floor. Gray gently kicks me and I glare at him.

"Get up!" Gray commands me. I yawn and stretch. Then, I get up. He hands me some clothes and a toothbrush. I go into his bathroom to change. Erza gave me a bunch of clothes. I picked out a white t-shirt, a blue sweater, black combat boots, and black skinny jeans with a black skirt. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was all tangled up. Psh. I brush teeth and comb my hair. I get out of the bathroom and see Gray sitting on the couch waiting. I get my pack and stuff the clothes and some candy in it. I'm going to be hyper. Oh well.

Gray's POV

"Okay, let's go. If we're late Erza'll kill us." I say. Yuki just shrugs. Typical. We head out the door and out of the building. It's 10:31AM right now and we got there at 10:56AM. Four minutes early. Erza was surprised to see us earlier than Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

Three minutes pass and they still aren't here. Erza's getting impatient and she looks about ready to go find them and bash them. "I'm gonna go-" Erza starts and then stops when Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are in sight. Yuki taps her foot impatiently and when they get here, she mutters, "Finally!" The train comes and we get on.

Happy sits on Natsu's head and Natsu sits next to Lucy. Erza sits next to Natsu and puts her ridiculously large luggage in the aisle. Yuki and I sit next to each other-Me at the window seat. The train starts moving and Natsu immediately gets motion sickness. Erza punches his stomach to put him out of his misery and I snicker.

What I don't expect is for Yuki to start moaning and leaning on my shoulder. "Damn it…I forgot she's a dragon slayer so she'll get motion sickness…" I mutter under my breath. Lucy and Erza chuckle. Lucy suggests, "Put her head in your lap. It helps Natsu…" I say, "I don't wanna!" "Do it or I'll punish you!" Erza warns me. I gulp and put Yuki's head my lap. Her moaning immediately falters. Huh. It _does _work. I look out the window and observe our surroundings. The sky is bright blue and there's a field that has bright, green grass. There's a faint rainbow in view. I unconsciously stroke Yuki's silky black hair. "Erza, how long is this ride gonna take?" I ask softly. Erza responds, "We'll arrive in one hour." I nod and continue looking outside. I hear a soft snore and realize that Yuki fell asleep.

Lucy's POV _~Time Skip: One hour later~_

Kawaii! Gray and Yuki are so cute together. Maybe I should tell Mira so she'll focus on them and not me and Natsu. Anyway…

The train comes to a stop and Natsu jolts up and runs out to barf out his insides. Ew. Erza drags her large luggage out of the train. Gray shakes Yuki awake and she accidently slaps him in the face. I stifle a giggle and hear Gray say, **(A/N: I just noticed it rhymed) **"Seriously? Again, Yuki?" Yuki groans and sits up and mutters, "Sorry…" Yuki tries to lie back down, but Gray picks her up (and her pack) and brings her out of the train. I follow behind. I see Yuki lie back down and Gray rolling his eyes. I hear a soft snore come from Gray and laugh. Yuki fell asleep again.

When we get out of the train, Gray tries to drop Yuki on the ground, but Yuki lands on her feet and wakes up just in time. She starts hitting Gray and yelling, "Baka! Never try to drop me again!"

Yuki's POV

"Baka! Never try to drop me again!" I scream at Gray while hitting him. He puts up his arms to shield himself. After about 2 minutes I stop. I scowl at him and he just looks at me with a bored expression. "Idiot…" I mutter.

Natsu comes back from barfing in a trash can. "About time you came back!" I complain. "Shut up, Yugi!" Natsu yells at me. My blood starts to boil and I scream at him, "MY NAME'S YUKI, IDIOT!" I start hitting him. "Erza, Lushy, Yuki's being mean to me!" Natsu shouts. Lucy starts laughing at him and Erza says, "You deserve it. You should call people by their names." Gray's just lmao-ing on the floor. I smirk and keep hitting him.

"Don't you wanna do the mission?" Natsu yells suddenly and I stop hitting him. He then punches me in the face. Erza and I let out a demonic aura and Natsu says, "It's a double Erza!" I smirk evilly and Erza and I beat him up. Lucy and Gray sweat-drop at us. Five minutes later of beating him up and he passes out. Erza tells his passed-out body, "Never punch a girl!" I continue smirking and Erza walks away to where we're supposed to receive the mission. I drag Natsu by his scarf violently, following Erza. Gray and Lucy trail behind us as we walm through the village.

Erza's POV

Yuki drags Natsu along and Lucy and Gray follow us. About 15 minutes later, we arrive at the village's mayor's home/office. Yuki pulls Natsu up and slaps his cheeks. Natsu suddenly snaps awake and starts to yell, "What the h-" I hit him on the head and tell him to shut up. "A-Aye, Sir!" I nod in approval and Yuki smirks.

I ring the bell to the office and a man comes out. "Why are you here?" The man asks rudely. I see Yuki glare harshly at him. "We're here for the mission. Do you want us to capture the bandits or not?" Yuki snaps at him, still glaring harshly. He notices her glare and he visibly shivers.

"Ah, y-yes. Come in." He stutters. Yuki scowls at him and walks in followed by Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and I.

"What is your name, sir?" I ask the man. The man answers, "I'm Kari." I nod and say, "Will you tell us the mission details?" Kari nods.

"The bandits have been stealing from people for the past month. When it didn't stop after a week, I put up requests. From my records, the bandits have been stealing from black-haired women." Kari says, eyeing Yuki. I nod and tell him, "We will complete this mission and you will not have any troubles with these bandits again." He smiles thinly and ushers us out.

Yuki's POV

The old dude pushes us outside. I hate him already.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asks. Natsu shouts, "We find 'em and beat 'em up!" Gray and I groan at his stupidity. Erza thumps him on the head and I laugh. "Here's the plan: Yuki will be the bait. When-" Erza starts until Gray interrupts. "Wait! Why is Yu the bait? Can't it be someone else?" I roll my eyes.

"Gray, I'm not a kid anymore!" I retort. Gray counters, "What if they try something?" I respond, "Then I'll send acid through their systems. Simple." Suddenly, Happy rolls his tongue, "You liiiiiikee heeerrrr!" Gray turns red and stutters, "N-No I don't!" Erza chuckles at him. I grab the cat's tail with an evil glint in my eyes. "What did you just say?" Happy gulps and says, "Nothing…" I smirk evilly and hit him on the head hard. A huge lump appears on his head and I grin happily.

"Okay, Erza. I'm the bait. What do you guys do?" I ask. Erza replies, "While you're the bait, we're gonna keep track of you. When the bandits appear, we'll surround them. Got it?" I nod and everyone else does, too-except Gray, who just crosses his arms over his chest. "Put on some clothes!" I scold him. He looks down and sees that his body is bare except for his boxers. Gray goes off to find his clothes and comes back minutes later. "Let's go!" I say. After that, we separate.


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission Complete!

Chapter 4:First Mission Complete

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**** ~Sadly~**

Yuki's POV

I walk around aimlessly around the village. I see some shops with celestial keys (I'll have to tell Lucy later), food, swords/daggers, and full body armor (I'll tell Erza later). I see a narrow alleyway and walk in. Perfect place to get robbed, ne?

I stay in the alleyway for a few minutes. When no one comes I sing a song I made up myself:

_You left me_

_Just 'cause you thought_

_I was worthless._

_You hurt me_

_With no warning._

_At first I was sad,_

_But then I realized…_

_You're not worth crying about._

_If I were to see you again,_

_I don't what I'd do._

_I hate you_

_For what you've done._

_Just 'cause you though it was my fault,_

_You let me go_

_Like the air you breathe._

_But now,_

_I don't caaarreee._

_I don't care!_

_If you thought of me that way,_

_Then why should I care?_

_You hurt me too much anyways…_

_I realized…_

_If you let me go,_

_Just 'cause you thought it was my fault,_

_Then you're no better than someone who kills another._

_If you want me to come back,_

_It'd be too late._

_I don't care if you bribe me,_

_Hurt me,_

_I won't go back to you._

_But if you hurt the people I care for_

_Just 'cause you want revenge,_

_I will break you,_

_Hurt you worse than you've done to me,_

_Trust me, I will.._

I hear a sound. My senses sharpen. Five people in ski masks appear in front of me. I sense that they're all mages. None of them are particularly strong.

"You're the bandits, right?" I say. "Well, look who's been doing their homework." One of them says. The other four snicker while I just roll my eyes and get into a fighting stance.

"Why have you been stealing from people here?" I ask. "None of your business, girl." Another one of them says. "Actually, it is my business. Now I suggest you tell me or I will send acid through your veins." I threaten them. They don't seem to care. Bad choice.

They attack me, thinking I'm helpless. Idiots. "ACID CIRCLE!" I summon an acid circle around them. They don't know what it is, so they proceed to attack me. Two of them step onto the acid circle and their shoes immediately have holes in them. It starts seeping through their socks and they quickly take them off. I smirk at their stupidity.

"ACID BUBBLE!" I summon an acid circle and trap the two without shoes inside it. They try to get out and attack the bubble, but they get burned. The other three try to whip me and I dodge.

Erza's POV

Yuki dodges all the whips with incredible speed. I see that she has a lot of stamina. Yuki seems well trained in these situations. The tallest bandit tries to wrap the whip around Yuki's feet, but Yuki yells, "Roar of the Acid Dragon!" They all try to dodge it, but it sprays in different directions. Their whips are all burnt and can't be used anymore.

They try to back out of the alleyway, but Gray summons, "Ice Make: Pole!" All three bandits trip over the ice pole. The bandits in the bubble are knocked out because of breathing in the acid fumes. Natsu, Gray, and I run over with some ropes and tie up the three bandits that tripped. Yuki pops the acid bubble and the other two bandits fall on the ground. We tie them up, too.

"Are they dead?" Gray asks. Yuki shakes her head and replies, "I'm not a murderer, Gray. They're just knocked out. KO'd." I give a rope to Yuki and we drag the bandits to Kari's office. I knock on his office door and it opens. When Kari sees us, he ushers us in.

"I see you've captured the bandits." Kari observes. We all nod. Then Kari asks, " Do you know why they've been stealing from people?" We shake our heads. "We can ask them now if you want us to." I offer. He nods his head and I kick one of the bandits who tripped over Gray's ice pole. I take off his mask. He looks at me and says rudely, "What?" I let out a demonic aura and ask, "Who are you people and why have you been targeting black-haired women?"

"I'm Chi. Those others are Kai, Jun, Won, and Zy." Chi says. I hear Yuki mutter, "Weird names…" I ask again, with an evil glint in my eyes, "Why have you been targeting black-haired women?" Chi replies shakily, "W-We've been targeting t-them because some old dude paid us to." I ask him, "Who paid you to? And if you refuse to answer she," I said pointing to Yuki, "Will burn you to death!" My threat worked because he immediately stutters, "The guy's name was Kurai Sora. He told us to capture a girl named 'Yuki Sora', his daughter.

Gray's POV

Yuki's dad? Everyone looks at Yuki. She looks taken back and pale.

"And why did Kurai want to find his daughter Yuki?" Yuki asks. Chi looks up thoughtfully and when a few minutes pass, he answers, "He said something about apologizing to her. Why?" Yuki just shakes her head.

Erza says, "You are going to call him and ask again. If you refuse, remember that all of us could torture you." She cracks her knuckles. Chi shakes his head up and down quickly. "I need a phone." He says. Erza re-quips something and in her hand is a phone. "If you try to call someone for help, I'll gladly send you to hell." Yuki threatens him. Chi nods frantically takes the phone.

Chi dials the number and it rings 3 times before being picked up. Erza puts it on speaker and we all stay silent. "Hello?" A voice says. "It's me, Chi. I'm calling you from a phone I stole." Chi says. The voice demands, "Why did you call?" Chi replies, "I wanted to know why you wanted the girl Yuki." The voice sighs in irritation and then responds, "Will you find the girl if I told you?" Chi answers, "Yeah."

"I want her to get her power. Do you know what I could do with all that power? I could be stronger. If I take her power, she would die. Why should I care? She killed her mother. Are you satisfied?" The voice, which I now think is Kurai's, explains. Chi says, "Yeah. Bye." Chi hangs up the phone and gives it to Erza. Erza takes it and re-quips it away.

Erza knocks out the bandit and gives the five to Kari. Kari takes them and says, "Thank you. Here's your reward." He hands us 300,000 Jewels. Erza bows to him and leads the way out. We all go outside.

Right when the door closes, Yuki starts to cry silently with a shadow covering her eyes. "I can't believe he wants to _kill_ me." Yuki whispers shakily. Everyone looks at me and Erza sends me a silent message, "_Comfort her or I will punish you!_" I shiver and walk over to Yuki. I pull her into a hug and she sobs into my chest silently. You could only tell that she was crying because she was shaking visibly.

I pat her back until she calms down, which only takes about 2 minutes. She pulls away and wipes her tears. "Sorry for wetting your- You know what never mind. You never wear a shirt anyway." Yuki says. Lucy giggles a little at her comment. I just roll my eyes and say sarcastically, "No thank you?" Yuki just smiles at me faintly.

Erza splits the money between us-60,000 Jewels each. "Thanks." Everyone tells her. Yuki turns to me, looking down, and mumbles, "Thanks, Gray…" I shrug and just ruffle her hair. She pouts cutely-_Wait! Cutely? Stop thinking like that, Gray! _I chided myself mentally. I feel myself blush lightly at the thought.

"You liiiikeeee heeerrr!" Happy rolls his tongue out of nowhere (**When did he get here? XD)**. "No I don't!" I yell while Yuki shouts, "NO HE DOESN'T, CAT!" Yuki grabs his tail and thumps him on the head. Happy knocked out and Natsu picked him up. "Why'd you do that to him, Yugi?" Natsu complains. Yuki replies, irritatingly, "Because he was getting on my nerves…AND MY NAMES'S YUKI, NOT YUGI, YOU PYRO!" Yuki hits him on the head, leaving a huge lump, and Natsu says, "It's a double Erza!" Yuki crosses her arms and huffs.

Yuki's POV

I cross my arms and huff at the irritating pyro. "Can we go now?" I huff. Erza nods and starts walking followed by me, then Gray, Lucy, and the Pyro. After we walk for about 10 minutes, I feel dizzy. I put a hand on my forehead and start to stagger. Gray notices and I collapse. The last thing I remember is warm, but cold arms wrap around me. Everything blacked out.

Natsu's POV

I see Yuki collapse and Gray catch her. "Erza, stop walking!" Ice Popsicle yells to her. Erza stops walking mid-stride and turns around. When she sees Yuki's condition, she runs over immediately. "What happened?" Erza demands. Underwear Prince replies, "I don't know! She just collapsed out of nowhere!" Erza nods and suggests, "It's probably because of her father wanting to kill her…" Lucy gives a worried look towards Yuki's limp body.

Now that I think about it…Yuki's past is similar to Lucy's.

"Gray, carry Yuki." Erza ordered Ice Princess. Gray rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He carried Yuki bridal style. We continued walking to the train station. We walk for about 20 minutes more and it gets darker. Erza suddenly stops and turns to us. We all give her questioning looks. "I think we're lost." She announces. Lucy and I groan. "We'll spend the night here and set up camp."

"Lucy, Natsu, go look for some firewood and then come back here." Erza tells us and we nod. Lucy and I walk away from them to look for firewood.

Gray's POV

Erza takes out a blanket and sets it on the ground. Getting the message, I lay Yuki on it. I stare at her face-It was pale and had beads of sweat as if she were having a nightmare. I realize that she was crying in her sleep and still is. I wipe away her tears with my thumb. Erza starts looking at me as if she wanted to ask me something.

Suddenly, Erza asks me, "Do you like Yuki?" I freeze at the question. Did I like her? _Yeah. _Who are you? _I'm your conscious idiot. _I don't like you already. _Too bad, you're stuck with me._ Shut up.

"I really don't know Erza…" I confess. Erza smiles and puts a hand on my knee. "It's okay. Besides, I think she likes you anyway." I turn red at that comment. I shake my head. If only it were true… Gah! Stop thinking like that! _But you do want it to happen, don't you? _Geez, you're back?_ I'm your conscious. Where do you think I come from? _Ugh. Go away. _Just admit it! You liiiikkeee her! _What the hell! Are you Happy now? _Maybe…_It was sarcasm! Just shut up.

Yuki's POV___in her dream~_

_I was running through the darkness. Words haunted my mind. _You're the cause of your mother's death! _Someone says. I turn and see my father. The man I never wanted to see again. The man who abandoned me. I was filled with sadness, yet rage. I turn and run from. No matter how far I get, he just gets closer. _You killed your mother! What kind of child are you? You should be dead as well! _He says. I feel hot tears stream down my cheeks as I run through the darkness. I appear in front of a chasm. _Jump…Why don't you jump to be with your mother? _My so-called father whispers. I jump, but not to join my mother, to get away from _him. _The man I hate, the man who wants me dead. I fall into the chasm…Accepting my fate…_

Lucy's POV

"Oi, Natsu. Do you think Gray and Yuki like each other?" I ask the pink-haired boy. He replies, "Of course! They're nakama, aren't they?" Curse his dense brain. I sigh and say, "No! I mean _love_ each other." "What's the difference?" Natsu asks. I face-palm myself and mutter, "Never mind." He just shrugs and we continue looking for firewood.

After about 10 minutes, we have all the firewood we need and go back to our camp. I see Gray staring at Yuki intensely and Erza sharpening one of her swords. Natsu and I go in front of them and put down the firewood. Erza takes some and says, "Natsu, blow a little fire on this. If you destroy the woods, I will hurt you." Natsu gulps and blows a small fire. Erza puts the fire on the gathered firewood and we have a bright, burning fire.

Suddenly, Yuki shoots up into a sitting position gasping and breathing heavily. I notice her face is covered in tears and sweat. "Bad dream?" I ask. Yuki replies, "Something like that…"

Gray's POV

Yuki wipes her face with her sleeve. I study her face. This time, I notice how her eyes stand out. She has amethyst-colored eyes with a tint of emerald and gold. In the dark, they seem to glow brightly. I slap my cheeks and Erza gives me a questioning look. I just shake my head.

_Admit it. You liiiikkkee heeerr! _Shut up. _I know you do, deep down. _How would you know? _I'm your conscious idiot. I know all about your feelings even if you're not aware. _Well, I don't! _Wrong. You're staring at her and everyone's looking at you, you know that? _Wait, what?

I pay attention and realize my conscious or whatever is right. They're all looking at me. "What?" I ask, trying to sound normal. "You were spacing-out." Yuki replies. I nod and mutter, " I'm just thinking about something…" _Like how beautiful her eyes look? _SHUT THE HELL UP!

"I'm going to sleep." I say, taking out a blue sleeping bag and getting in it. Yuki takes out her own, puts it next to mine, and gives back Erza's blanket. She gets in her light-purple sleeping bag and closes her eyes. Natsu doesn't have one and Happy's still sleeping on his head. He just lies down on the grass and instantly falls asleep. Lucy takes out a light green sleeping bag and slips into it. Erza just lies down on a blanket.

Within 10 minutes, everyone's asleep except me and Yuki. Yuki suddenly sits up and rummages through her pack. "What are you do-Oh." I say. Yuki takes out a permanent marker and gets out of her sleeping bag. She walks over to Natsu and draws on his face. When she's done, she lets me see her work and I almost laugh out loud.

She drew wrinkles, cat whiskers, a beard, a unibrow, panda eyes, and flames on his face. On his chin, it says, _"By Yuki Sora. This is what you get, Pyro."_His face looks so ridiculous. Yuki triumphantly puts away the marker and gets back into her sleeping bag. It seems like it passed 20 minutes of silence until Yuki breaks it by saying, "Can't sleep." I sigh and turn to face her. "Neither can I." We stare at each other for a few minutes until Yuki looks up at the sky.

"The stars look brighter tonight…" Yuki states. I look up and see that she's right. The stars look really bright. "Sometimes, I wish my life could be brighter…" She says. "But if my life was like that, I would've never met you…" Yuki adds hastily, "Or the others. So, I'm glad." I smile at her and whisper, "I'm glad, too…" I fall asleep.

Yuki's POV

Gray falls asleep next to me. I sigh and continue looking up at the stars. After a while, I look back at Gray and sees that he has a peaceful smile on his face. His arms are out of his sleeping bag and on his chest. That's when I realize how close our sleeping bags are. Whatever. It's not like anything's going to happen. I feel my eyes start to close slowly and drift to sleep…

Happy's POV_~The next morning~_

I wake up and see that I'm on top of Natsu's head. I hop off and see everyone sleeping. I feel the urge to roll my tongue and say, "You lliiiiiikkkkkeee heerrr!" I see Gray has his arm around Yuki and their faces are so close.

I wake up Lucy and Erza. I didn't wake up Natsu because Gray would freeze me to death. "What do you want, Happy?" Lushy grumbles. "Wake up! Look at Gray and Yuki!" I whisper. She looks at them and then squeals. I tap Erza and she immediately shoots up into a sitting position. "What's wrong?" Erza asks, alarmed.

"Look at Gray and Yuki!" I snicker. She looks at them and then gets up. Lushy gets up to see what she's doing and I do too. Erza appears with her cell phone and starts snapping pictures. Lushy gets her cell phone and takes pictures too. After a few minutes, they stop. I can't resist the urge and roll my tongue, "They liiiikkkeee each other!" I guess I did it too loudly. Gray and Yuki woke up…Except Yuki couldn't sit up because of Gray's arm.

Gray's POV

"They liiiikkkeee each other!" A voice, obviously Happy's, says. I wake up and look next to me. Yuki's eyes are open, but she can't get up. Then, I see my arm around her waist. I quickly pull away and she gets up tiredly.

"S-sorry…" I stutter. I feel heat rising up to my cheeks, so I turn away, rubbing the back of my neck. "Whatever…" She mutters.

"You liiiiikkeee each other!" Happy exclaims. Yuki is surrounded in a dark aura after hearing this. She takes the cat's tail and flings him at Natsu. Bull's eye-right in the face.

"What the hell, Happy!" Natsu yells. "I'm trying to sleep!" Happy just points at Yuki, who's brushing her hair with Erza's hairbrush. Natsu stands up and attempts to smack her on the head. Erza blocks his way and knocks him out. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER HIT A GIRL!" Erza roars.

Lucy and I laugh, while Yuki just rolls her eyes. "Okay! Pack up, everyone!" Erza says. We follow her orders and pack. After about 15 minutes, we're done. Erza drags Natsu through the forest/woods (Whatever you wanna call it). We follow.

Normal POV

Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Yuki find the train station in about 10 minutes and get the tickets. After about 5 minutes, the train comes and they get on. This time, Natsu is conscious. Erza puts her ridiculously large luggage in the aisle and sits at a window seat. Natsu and then Lucy sit next to her. Yuki takes the window seat across from them and Gray sits next to her.

The train starts moving and Natsu turns green. He starts moaning loudly and Erza knocks him out. Yuki isn't as bad as him. She just lies on Gray's shoulder. Gray looks at Natsu and see Yuki's work of art on his face. Gray points at him and everyone (except Yuki) looks at his face.

"PPPfffftttttt…" Everyone tries to hold in their laughter. Fail.

Erza's POV

"Gray, put Yuki's head in your lap. She looks feverish." I order him. Gray sighs but does as he is told. Lucy takes out her cell phone and takes a picture. "Hey! Delete it!" Gray shouts. We shake our heads. He groans.

"Lucy, email me the picture, 'kay?" I whisper. She nods and Gray says, "I can still hear, you know?" I shrug and say, "Stop complaining or I will punish you." He immediately shuts up, but doesn't look happy about it.

"Erza, can you take a picture of Natsu?" Gray asks me. I nod and do it. Natsu's face looks so ridiculous and I laugh a little. When I'm done taking the picture, I look at the time on my phone. We're almost there-Just 10 more minutes.

I hear someone snore and see that Yuki fell asleep on Gray's lap. I smirk at Gray and he just rolls his eyes, but he can't hide the faint blush on his cheeks. "You liiiikkkeee her!" Happy teases Gray. Gray just gives an annoyed look at us and looks at Yuki. The train stops and Natsu immediately hops off the train.

Yuki's POV

I wake up when the train comes to a stop. I see the Pyro run of the train to bark out his insides. No comment. I groan and try to get up, but immediately feel dizzy. Ugh. I fall back onto something. I open my eyes and see Gray looking at me.

"Hi?" I say. He picks up my head and gets off the seat. I close my eyes and continue laying down on the seat.

"Yuki, get up!" Gray tells me. I try to, but then I feel dizzier than before. I fall back down onto the seat. I close my eyes and muster up all the strength I can. I get up and stand on my feet. I put a hand on my head and stagger through the aisle with Gray behind me. With every step I feel the urge to fall unconscious, but I force myself to stay conscious. My pack makes it worse.

When I get out of the train I collapse. _Why now, of all times? _Was the last thing I thought until everything blacked out.

Natsu' POV

When I'm done throwing up in a garbage can, I walk back to the group just in time to see Yuki collapse and Gray catch her. I run over and ask, "Why did she collapse?" Everyone shrugs. Erza puts a hand on Yuki's forehead and says, "She has a fever." I mutter, "She deserves it." Everyone turns at me and glares. "What?" I ask.

"Gray replies, "You're saying that it's _good _for a nakama to be sick?" A tick mark appears on my forehead. "Are you stupid, Stripper? Of course not! I'm just saying that she kinda deserves it for hitting me and Happy!" I shout. Erza hits me on the head hard.

"What was that for?" I yell at her. Erza glares at me and shouts, "She doesn't deserve this! She hit you because you called her by the wrong name and thinks you're annoying. I think we can all agree that no one wants to be called the wrong name." Everyone nods and I sit in the emo-corner.

"Happy, you traitor…" I mutter. Happy just shrugs and flies to Lucy. Lucy holds him. "Gray, you carry Yuki." Erza orders him. Ice Popsicle sighs and carries her.

Lucy's POV

Gray sighs and carries Yuki bridal style. Yuki's face is a bit red and sweaty. "Gray, put ice in her forehead. It'll help for now." I tell him. He nods, creates an ice pack, and puts it on Yuki's forehead. Erza starts walking in the direction of the guild and we follow.

After about 20 minutes, we get there. Erza kicks open the door and everyone inside silences. We all enter and everyone bursts out laughing. I can see that they're laughing at Natsu's face. "Nice face, Natsu!" Macao shouts from somewhere. "Huh?" Natsu looks confused. Someone hands him a mirror and he starts to fume.

"Yuki!" He fumes. Everyone then notices Gray carrying Yuki.

Wendy rushes forward and inspects her. "She has a high fever. I can lower it, but let's go to the infirmary first." Wendy states. We run to the infirmary room and Gray lies Yuki on one of the beds. Wendy casts a spell on Yuki and her face turns less red and sweaty.

"I lowered her temperature a bit, but I don't know when she'll wake up." Wendy says. "Arigato, Wendy." Erza tells her and Wendy smiles at her. She gets out of the infirmary. Suddenly, Yuki shoots up in the bed and screams, "NO!"

"What happened, Yuki?" Erza asks her. Yuki replies, "I had a dream…" She pauses, then continues, "I haven't told you guys…But when I was little I used to have visions of the future. When I was little I had a dream and my mother died. The next week, it happened…" Everyone looked worriedly at her.

"What was this dream vision about, Yuki?" I ask her. Yuki starts to say, "Well…"


	5. Chapter 5: The Vision

Chapter 5: The Vision

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!** **~Sadly~**

_Previously-Lucy's POV_

"_What was this dream vision about, Yuki?"I ask her. Yuki starts to say, "Well…"_

Gray's POV

Yuki starts to say, "Well…

"_Agghhh!" I cry out in pain. I'm attached to a machine and can't get out. "Stop!" I demand them. "Stop!" My father sneers, "Why should I? If I let you go, you'd just try to hurt me, as you killed your mother." I feel rage build up inside me and I yell at him, "No I didn't! She protected me, but your mind is so hung up over power, you too stupid to notice!" My so-called father turns to the man controlling the machine and tells him, "Raise it to 10." The man nods and does as he is told._

"_Agghhh!" I cry out. "I hate you! How can you call yourself a father, much less than a person?" "I'll become the strongest mage in the world from your power! Why should I care about what other people think of me? Isn't that what you told me?" I glare at him and stop crying out in pain. The rage I feel sweeps away the pain. "You shouldn't care! That's what mother always told me…But it's true! You're the most selfish, stupidest person in the universe and I feel bad for anyone who's met you! You only think about yourself and nobody else!" I spit at him, gritting my teeth._

"_How dare you? Raise it to 20!" The man I hate yells. The person controlling the machine does as he is told. I don't scream out in pain. I just stop talking all together. "Why aren't you in pain?" He shouts, angrily. "Because if I forget about the pain, none of it will work. I don't feel the pain, so you absorb my power slower. Yeah, sure I might die, but all I care about is dying if I put up a good fight. If I did, I'm satisfied. I won't die to your satisfaction, I'll die at my choice, not yours. If I accept my fate, so be it." I reply, fiercely. _

"_Oh yeah? Raise it to full power!" My father yells. The man controlling the machine looks up. "But, sir! If I do that, the machine will explode and she will die-"The machine controller starts to protest until my father interrupts him, "I don't care! Do you think I care about _her_?" _

"_Okay sir…" The machine controller turns up the machine to full power. I don't feel any pain, but I feel the machine's power waiting to be unleashed in an explosion. A group of people rush in to the room-Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy. "Get out of here! It isn't safe!" I yell to them._

"_We aren't leaving without our nakama!" Natsu yells back. "You're all so stubborn! Do you wanna blow up?" I scream. "If it is for or with our nakama, we won't care!" Gray shouts. I shake my head and reply, with a tear rolling down my cheek, "I don't want you to die because of me! Just go!"_

"_No! We don't abandon our nakama! We're staying with you!" Erza yells. "Aye, Sir!" Everyone agrees. I smile faintly at them and whisper, "You guys…"_

"_What a touching moment! Too bad you won't live long enough to say your good-byes!" My so-called father sneers. The machine starts shaking violently. "Sir…the machine is over powered! We have to go!" The machine controller warns him. My father sighs, "Fine!" He leaves the building with the man, and with the magic collector._

_The machine continues to shake violently and my nakama run over to the machine, trying to disconnect it. "Guys! It's no use! Get out before you all die!" I tell them, crying. Everyone shakes their heads and I feel the machine getting ready to explode. "We aren't leaving without you, Yu!" Gray argues. "You aren't leaving at all if you don't get out. Now!" I argue back._

"_You don't seem to understand, Yu. __Every time you laugh, every time you grieve, pieces of those moments become ours as well, that's what it is to be a member of our guild. When a member is on cloud nine we all float, when a member is outraged, we all clench our teeth. When a member weeps, we all wipe our eyes. We stay together, never abandon each other. We cry and laugh together." Gray states. _

"_You don't die for your nakama, you live for them!" I counter. Everyone looks at me and reply together, "We do not abandon our friends, we always stay together. We aren't leaving you here, Yuki. Not a chance." I close my eyes and whisper, "Arigato, everyone…But, our time is up…I love you, minna." Right after that, the building explodes and ash goes in all directions._"

Yuki lies back down on the bed. Right at that moment, Juvia chose to enter the room.

"Gray-sama! You're back! Why didn't you tell Juvia?" Juvia says. I shrug. "What's wrong with love rival?" Juvia asks. Erza replies, "Get out, Juvia. We are discussing something important." Juvia grumbles, "Fine! Juvia will talk to Gray-sama later." She walks out of the room and I sigh in relief.

"Gray…Sometimes I feel bad for you when it comes to Juvia." Yuki tells me. I roll my eyes while the others laugh a little. I realize something. "Sometimes?" I ask. Yuki nods and replies, "Other times it's just entertaining." This time the others laugh louder while I just look at her. "You're mean!" I joke. She shrugs and says, "At least I don't strip randomly…" I look down and see that I'm only in my boxers. I get up and look for them. I find them in front of the door. I put them on.

"Yuki, about your vision…We wont let it happen. Not a chance." Lucy suddenly declares. "Way to kill the mood…" Yuki mutters and continues, "But, arigato, Luce." Natsu complains, "My nickname for her is 'Luce'! Get your own!" Yuki smirks evilly and rolls her tongue, "You liiikkkeee heeer!" Natsu looks confused and asks, "Why wouldn't I? She's my nakama, isn't she?" We all either face-palm or sweatdrop.

"Natsu…Now I know why everyone says you're dense…" Yuki mumbles while Natsu complains, "Hey!"

Yuki attempts to get out of bed after that, but Erza stops her. "Yuki, lie back down! You're not well enough!" Erza tells her. Yuki scowls and snaps back, "I'm pretty sure that I can stand, Erza! I'm not a little kid!" Shit…Yuki run.

"Are you questioning me?" Erza asks, a dark aura coming from her. Yuki shrugs and says, "If that's what it looks like, then yeah." I look at Happy, Natsu, and Lucy. I can tell that we're all thinking the samething: Yuki's dead.

Yuki gets off the bed and walks out the infirmary door. She made it out alive. "Erza, shouldn't we go after-" Lucy starts to say. Erza sticks out a hand, indicating for her to stop talking. "Gray, go after her and take her to your apartment. Make sure she gets back to your apartment safely." I nod and walk out of the infirmary to follow Yuki.

Yuki's POV

Damn it all. I can't even walk straight! I stumble through the hall, away from the infirmary. I hear a door open and realize that someone came out of the infirmary. I turn around slowly, not like I had a choice on my speed. I see Gray step out of the room.

"What's up?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and put my arm around his shoulders to help me stand. I can't help but blush faintly. Gray helps me down the stairs to the main part of the guild. We walk out of the door towards his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings and Match-Ups

Chapter 6: Feelings and Match-Ups

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!****~Sadly~**

_Previously_

"_What's up?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and put my arm around his shoulders to help me stand. I can't help but blush faintly. Gray helps me down the stairs to the main part of the guild. We walk out of the door towards his apartment._

Gray's POV

I helped Yuki out of the guild towards my apartment. I kept a straight face, but inside, I was really thinking about how close we were. _You liiiikkee her! _Why are you here? _Remember? I'm part of you. _I feel bad for myself. _Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. Dude, you like her, whether you deny it or not. _I didn't deny. I just don't know. _Well, I know that you do. Man up and tell her. _No. Now shut up and go away for today. _You're mean. _You're part of me. That makes you mean, too. _…Touché. _Bye.

"Gray, we're here. Stop walking." Yuki tells me. I snap out of my thoughts and realize we are. I help her up the small set of stairs and lean her against the wall. I unlock the door, open it, and help her stand again. We walk inside and we go to my apartment. I unlock the door to my apartment and help Yuki in. I walk her to the couch and she falls down onto it automatically.

I roll my eyes. She was so childish sometimes. _That's what you like about her. _Shut up.

"Gray, what time is it?" Yuki asks, picking up her head. "It's about 11AM." I respond. She nods her head and puts it back down. She gets up suddenly and says, "I'm takin' a shower." I nod and she takes her pack inside the bathroom. I hear the door lock click. I sigh and lie down on the floor.

"The bathroom door opens and Yuki sticks her head out. "Gray, put on some clothes." She tells me. I scramble up looking for my clothes and she closes the door and locks it. I find my clothes next to the couch. I put them on and go to my bedroom.

I flop down onto my bed and just lie there…Thinking. Do I like her? Sure I've known her for a long time, but do I like her? _Yeah. _I thought you'd give me a break today. _Not a chance. You may or may not like her. You should try, though, and see how it turns out. _First time you give good advice. _Whatever. Just try it out man. If she rejects you, then it's not meant to be. Besides, you don't even know if you like her or not. _I'll think about. _Bye._

I walk out of my bedroom and see Yuki sitting on the couch. She was wearing a black shirt with one sleeve gone, dark blue jeans with a silver belt, and black combat boots. She was brushing her hair. I notice that she's wearing a necklace I've never seen before. It was a black amulet with an amethyst gem in the middle. She's wearing another necklace, but I can't see it.

"What time is it?" Yuki asks me. "It's 11:31AM." I reply. She stands and I walk over to her to make sure she doesn't fall. Yuki doesn't look as bad as she did before. Then I notice bruise on her arm that used to be hidden before.

"When did this happen to your arm?" I demanded. She rolls her eyes and replies, "Apparently when I was battling against the bandits, one of them whipped my arm. I didn't notice until I got in the shower." I looked worriedly at her and ask, "Does it hurt?" She shrugs and responds, "If I touch it or move it quickly, then, yeah."

I grab the arm that isn't bruised and drag her to my room. I force her to sit on my bed and I take out some first-aid. I take out an ointment and rub it on her bruised arm. She winces a bit, but stays still. When I'm done, I wrap her arm in some bandages. I put everything away.

"You realize that I'm not a 7 year old, right?" Yuki asks. I shrug and she whispers, "But…arigato." I smirk at her and look at my watch. It's 12:02PM.

"Let's go to the guild to eat lunch!" I say and she walks/limps out the door. We get out of the building and she continues to stumble to the guild. I sigh and put one of her arms over my shoulders to help her walk. "Thanks…" She mumbles.

Mira Jane's POV

Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Natsu came down from the infirmary after Yuki and Gray left. Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Natsu sit in front of me. Erza, Lucy, and Happy are smirking, while Natsu is just staring into space. "What would you guys like?" I ask them.

"Look!" Lucy exclaims and takes out her phone. A picture pops up of Gray hugging Yuki in his sleep. I squeal, "They look so cute together!" Still smirking, Lucy shows me another of the same picture. "Are there anymore?" I ask, over excitedly. She nods and shows me a picture of Yuki's head on Gray's shoulder. She turns to another picture of Yuki's head in Gray's lap.

"Kawaii!" I squeal. Hm…I should make a plan to get them together…I look around. When I see that Gray and Yuki aren't here, I stand on a table and yell, "Be quiet!" Everyone shuts up and looks at me. "…I have a plan to get Yuki and Gray together! Let's come up with some ideas!"

After a few minutes of murmuring to themselves, Wendy says quietly, "Maybe we should invite them to the movies and…" "That isn't gonna work! We can't get them to go together-_alone_." Cana disagrees. "Let her finish!" Carla shouts. Everyone shuts up, again. "…And ask them to go with us. If they agree to go with us, we tell them last minutes that you had to do something. That leaves them alone at the movies." Wendy finishes.

I nod in approval and exclaim, "Great idea, Wendy!" She beams and sits down on a seat. "Oh, and Lucy, just because I'll be busy with Yuki and Gray, it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to help Natsu and you." She sighs. Right then, Gray and Yuki walk in-Gray is helping Yuki walk. I see Lucy take pictures of them on her phone. "What's going on?" Yuki asks. "Um…Nothing." I tell them weakly. I can see Yuki and Gray's doubtful faces, but they shrug. I sigh inwardly in relief and get off the table.

Gray helps Yuki to the bar and I get behind the counter. "What would you like to eat?" I ask them.

"Can I have a sandwich?" Yuki asks and I nod. I turn to Gray and he says, "Shaved ice." I go to get their orders. I give them the food and they eat. "Fight me, Stripper!" Natsu demanded. He throws something at him and it lands on Yuki. I can see her getting angry. She gets up and winces a bit.

"Stupid Flame-Head!" Yuki growls. "Yu, sit!" Gray says. She shakes her head. Yuki walks over to Natsu and round-house kicks him in the head. He gets up looking mad and Yuki shouts, "That's what you get for throwing that thing at me!" Natsu throws a punch and Yuki dodges. How can she do that with her injuries, I don't know.

Natsu throws a chair at her, she dodges, and it hits Elfman. He throws it randomly and it hits Erza's cake. "My cake…" Erza growls. She re-quips a sword and the guild is in chaos. Natsu and Yuki are fighting and Gray's looking at Yuki worriedly. "Don't worry, Gray! Yuki's strong!" I reassure him.

"I know…But if Flame-Brain hurts her I'm gonna send him to hell!" Gray grumbles. I smirk at him and he notices. "What?" He asks. I shake my head, still smirking. He shrugs and watches Yuki and Natsu battle worriedly. I chuckle to myself. He likes Yuki, I know he does.

_Time Skip_

Everyone's knocked out except Gray, Yuki, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Lisanna, Cana, and I. Erza knocked everyone else out. Erza beat up Elfman. She saw Natsu punch Yuki in the face and she went…um…overboard. Yuki has a new bruise on her face-A big one and keeps wincing at random times.

"I'm gonna beat up that baka…I'm gonna beat him up so badly…" I hear Gray mutter. He's really worried about her, huh? **Smile. **"Oi, Gray, Yuki. You wanna go to the movies with Erza and I?" Lucy asks. Gray and Yuki shrug and say, "Sure, why not?" At the same time.

"Okay! Meet us at the movie theater at 6:00PM! What movie do you wanna watch?" Lucy asks them. Everything is going according to plan.

Yuki's POV

I can tell something's going on. "Um…Doesn't matter." I reply. She nods. Awkward silence. I stand up and everyone looks at me. "I'm goin' to Gray's apartment." I tell them. I start stumbling to the door and I trip. I start falling towards the floor thinking,_ Great! Another bruise to my face! I can't wait!_ I feel someone grab my arm-the one without a bruise-and pull me up.

I get pulled up to someone's bare chest and look up. It's Gray. Dang. I pull away quickly, with a light blush on my cheeks and mumble, "Put on a shirt." Disappointment crosses his face and it disappears in flash…No I'm pretty sure it's my imagination. He doesn't put on a shirt. I look around and find his shirt. I give it to him and he mutters, "Thanks…"

I make my way to the door again and I don't trip this time, though I'm still stumbling. I know Gray's following me. I walk through the door and limp towards the apartment. I fall, again. I wait for the impact to my face. Two warm, but cold, arms wrap around me and I stop falling. I can tell it's Gray. I blush and put my head down. My bangs hide it.

"I'm carrying you if you fall one more time." Gray warned me. I nod and continue limping/stumbling to his apartment. It isn't in sight yet. Dang it! I tripped-again. Gray grabs me before I hit the ground.

He smirks and carries me bridal style. I struggle in his grip-which doesn't help. He just pulls me closer. I blush a little. "I can walk, ya know!" I yell at him. Gray just looks at me and says, "I warned you…Besides, I don't think you can stop tripping if I let you walk by yourself. I huff and cross my arms. I know he won't put me down, so I relax into his grip.

I see his apartment building come into view as we get closer to it. When we get there, he puts me down-thank god-to unlock the building door. It opens and I start to limp in, but someone picks me up. Gray… "I CAN WALK!" I complain to him. He just smirks and brings me to his apartment. He puts me down-finally-to unlock the door. It opens and I run-or limp fast-to the couch. I slump onto it in relief.

Gray sits next to me. I glare at him. "What?" He asks, innocently. I roll my eyes and respond, "You didn't have to carry me. I have legs to walk."

Gray's POV

"But I wanted to…" I tell her. Yuki blushes and I realize what I just said. _Run, Gray, run! _Shut up! I feel myself start to blush, too. "Um…" I say, awkwardly. "Yeah…" Yuki mutters. I look at her and remember the bruise on her face.

"Stay here." I order her. I go to my room and get the ointment and a bandage. I go back to the living room and sit next to her. I rub some of the ointment on her face, gently, but she still winces a bit. I look at her and see her biting her lip. _Kawaii…_ I put a bandage on her face. I get up to go to my room and put away the supplies.

I go back to the living room and sit next to Yuki.

Yuki's POV

Gray comes back from his room and sits next to me. I feel my stomach tingle with warmth. Why do I feel this way? Ugh! _You like him._ No. _You do._ I don't. _You do._ I don't. _Whatever, he fell asleep._ Huh?

I look next to me and see that he really is asleep. I put a blanket on him. He looks so relaxed when he's sleeping… I lean on his shoulder.

Apparently I fell asleep, because I hear someone snoring when I wake up. I open my eyes tiredly and see someone's bare chest in my face. Gray… "Wake up Gray." I whisper. I was trying to get out of his grip, and I looked at his watch. It was 5PM.

He shifts and falls off the couch, dragging me with him. I somehow land beneath him. He's on top of me-Two arms on each side of my head, and my legs between his. Gray's face is an inch away from mine and I can feel his breath.

Gray's POV

Shit. My face is an inch away from Yuki's. _Kiss her. _Shut the hell up you damn conscious! I get up and hold out a hand to pull her up. Her face is red from before and I know mine is the same. She takes my hand and I pull her up. I rub the back of my neck while she just stares at the floor. Awkward.

"Um…We should get ready for the movies…" Yuki breaks the silence. "Um…Yeah…" I say, awkwardly. Yuki gets her pack and limps to the bathroom.

She stops right before she goes in and says, "Put on some clothes." She walks in, closes the door, and locks it. I walk to my bedroom and shut the door. I lock it and sit on my bed. What should I wear? I open my closet and just stare.

I take a black t-shirt, a white jacket, and jeans. I put them on and get out of the room. I sit on the couch and stare at the ceiling…

Yuki's POV

After I'm done washing my hair, I put on a light blue t-shirt, a black sweater, navy-blue skinny jeans, and combat boots. I rummage through my pack and find a blue fabric. I tie it around my waist as a belt. I know it's dark outside, so I take out a night-black whip for defense. A person can never be too cautious, so why stop now?

I blow my hair, and when I'm done I walk out of the bathroom. "What time is it?" I ask Gray. "Huh? Oh, it's 5:45PM." I nod.

"Okay! Let's go now." I tell him. He gets up, stretches, and follows me to the door. I'm still limping a little, but it's barely noticeable. Gray locks the door behind us and we walk out of the building. I follow Gray to the movie theater. When we get there, Lucy and Erza aren't there yet. I sigh. I _knew _they were planning something.

"Gray, can I use your phone?" I ask him. He nods and gives it to me. I find Erza's number and text:

_Where r u?_

_**I forgot that Lucy and I had to help Mira with something.**_

_Ugh. Stop playing match-maker._

_**Bye.**_

I give Gray his phone back and say, "Let's go to the guild to eat dinner. Erza and Lucy aren't coming." He puts away his phone and we walk back to the guild. When we are in front of it, I let Gray enter first. He goes in and I put on a hard expression and let out a mad aura. I kick open the door.

I immediately stomp over to Mira, Erza, and Lucy. Some people stare at me. They can feel how mad I am. When I get over to them, I bang the table. I can see Lucy shiver back. "Never. Try. That. Ever. Again." I growl at them. I can see Lucy gulp in fear, Mira's innocent smile falter, and Erza not looking fazed. I break a table in half and stomp out of the guild.

When I get outside, I sense someone and pull out my whip. A man appears. He whispers something and I feel my eyes start to droop. The last thing I thought was, _Sleep magic…_Everything blacked out.

Erza's POV

Yuki stomps out of the guild. I can tell how mad she is. I should be punished. I should apologize. Gray comes over and asks, "What did you guys do?" Mira and Lucy gives out guilty expressions and I keep a blank one on. "Nothing." I say. He looks doubtful, but lets it go.

I'll apologize tomorrow. I'll apologize tomorrow… I get up and walk out of the guild to go back home.


	7. Chapter 7: Yuki's Missing!

Chapter 7: Yuki's Missing!

**Disclaimer****: ****I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**** ~Sadly~**

_Previously_

_I'll apologize tomorrow. I'll apologize tomorrow… I get up and walk out of the guild to go back home. _

Mira's POV

Yuki stomps out of the guild after breaking 's really mad. I feel bad. Well, what's done is done! Especially in match-making. She can't tell that Gray clearly likes her! Ugh! Everyone in this guild is so dense! A few minutes pass and Erza leaves, too.

_~Time Skip: 12:41AM~_

Everyone leaves and I clean up everything. It's 1:03AM when I finish. I get out of the guild to home.

Juvia's POV

Juvia was right! Love rival _is _trying to steal Gray-Sama away from Juvia. Juvia will not let Yuki steal Gray-Sama away from Juvia. Juvia will get Gray-Sama first!

Erza's POV

Something is wrong. I can sense it. My senses are _never_ wrong. I guess it can wait until tomorrow. I enter my apartment and shut the door. I take a bath. When I'm done, I re-quip into my pajamas and close the light. I lie down on my bad, snuggling under the covers. I can't shake off the feeling that something's wrong. Why? I fall asleep, but it's still bothering me.

Gray's POV

I enter my apartment, expecting to see Yuki sleeping on the couch. Instead, I see my normal apartment. Well, almost normal. I was so used to Yuki being here, it doesn't even seem like normal. I wonder where she is…I hope she'll be okay. I take a cold shower. After that, I put on my boxers and go to my bed room. I lie down on the bed, under the covers with the light turned off. Where's Yuki? I hope she's here in the morning…I really hope so.

_~Time Skip: Morning~_

I wake up. I didn't get enough sleep last night. I look at my clock and see that it's 6:21AM. I doubt that I'll be able to fall asleep again, so I put on some clothes and head to my living room. I expect to see Yuki sleeping on the couch, but she's not there. She's..gone. I immediately know something's wrong.

I head towards the guild quickly. When I enter, I see Carla, Wendy, Mira, Natsu, Happy, and Erza there. "Guys, Yuki's gone." I blurt out. Everyone turns to me, shocked. "She couldn't have gotten that mad at us, right?" I hear Erza mutter. I ignore it.

"That's why Carla and I are here so early. Carla told me she had a vision and we rushed here so we could tell you the minute you came in." Wendy explains. "We can inform Lucy later. Natsu, Happy, pay attention to what they're going to tell us." Erza says. Natsu and Happy turn to Wendy and Carla. "Carla, start explaining." Erza orders. Carla nods.

"I had a vision. Yuki was screaming for help. She was attached to some sort of machine. There were two men-One, was laughing evilly, and the other I assume they were controlling the machine. That's all that I was shown." Everyone-including me-turns chalky white. Erza immediately whips out her phone and dials Lucy's number. Lucy answers it on the second ring.

"What d-" Lucy starts to ask tiredly. "GET OVER TO THE GUILD ASAP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Erza yells. She hangs up and puts away the phone. Twenty minutes later, Lucy gets here. "What's happening?" Lucy immediately asks us. "Yuki's dream vision came true." Erza whispers.

Lucy's eyes widen and she bites her lip worriedly. "I hope she's okay…" She whispers. "Of course she isn't! She just got kidnapped by her lunatic of a father!" I shout. "Gray! She's just trying to be optimistic!" Erza yells at me. "It's not time to be optimistic! It's time for reality!" I counter. I glare at everyone. They were pissing me off and Yuki being missing wasn't helping.

"Mira, is Master here?" Erza asks. Mira looks up and answers, "Yeah, he's up in his office." Erza nods and starts running towards Master's office and we all follow. We burst through the door of his office and he looks at us, wide-eyed.

"Yuki's been kidnapped!" Erza instantly blurts out. Master looks angry. No one here liked people messing with our family. "Tell me what's happened." He orders us. We explain to him.

"We need to search for her!" We all yell. Master nods. "Go, find her." He tells us. We all run out of his office and back to the main part of the guild. Wendy and Carla see us and stand. Some more people have arrived and have no clue about why we all look so pale and worried.

"We're going with you." Wendy declares and Carla nods in agreement. "The more the better." I agree. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Natsu, Wendy. Use your noses and find Yuki's scent." Erza instructs them. They obey. Suddenly, they start running out of the guild. We all follow. "We found her scent!" Wendy exclaims, still running. My feet pounding the ground with every step and a determined, yet worried expression, I clench my fists tightly. We will find you, Yu. No matter what it takes.

Yuki's POV_ ~Somewhere else~_

I groan. Where the hell am I? My whole body feels sore and I realize it's because I was sleeping on the floor. As I get into a sitting position, I hear some cracking sounds. I stretch and I hear more. "You've come to, I see." A man's voice booms. I look around until I spot an intercom. "Why'd you bring me here?" I yell at it. It's not like I could do anything else.

"You can't recognize your own father? A shame, really." The voice states, mockingly. My eyes widen. The vision. It's coming true. No, no, no! This can't be happening to me. "Have fun with your last moments of life. I'm going to hook you up to a machine and collect your magic. It will put you in pain, which is a bonus to my plan." He laughs. "Sweet dreams. Not." Suddenly, I feel electricity surge through me. Everything blacks out.

_~Sometime later~_

I wake up, groaning. My head is pounding and my whole body is aching. I feel myself attached to something. The machine. "Ah, you're awake!" A man's voice states. I immediately know it's _him_. I have a metallic taste in my mouth. I hate _him._ "Now, I get to see you in pain!" _He _sneers. I growl in my throat.

"Turn it on to level 10." _He _commands another man. The other man does as he is told. I remember the vision. Pretend not to feel the pain and you won't. Don't mind it any attention. I feel my magic getting sucked out of me slowly, but I feel no pain. It's working! "Why aren't you screaming?" _He _snarls, angrily. I smirk. That baka.

_~Back to Team Natsu~_

Erza's POV

This is all my fault. This is all my fault. I keep saying those words in my head. I know it is. If I hadn't been irresponsible and angered Yuki, she wouldn't be in this mess. "This is all my fault…" I mutter and I hear someone else say it, too. I look next to me and see Lucy running next to me. She looks at me, too.

I can see her fighting back tears as the guilt is welled up inside. "Hurry up, guys! We're close!" Natsu shouts to us over his shoulder. We all start running faster. Natsu pauses abruptly. "Why'd you stop Flame-Brain?" Gray asks, impatiently. Natsu doesn't take any notice of the insult and replies, "She's underground. Under us." We all look down. I can tell what we're all thinking-We're coming Yuki!

Yuki's POV

I smell a familiar scent. My friends are here. I hope they know I'm underground. I really hope. "Why aren't you in pain?!" _He_ complains, irritated. I use my senses and sharpen my eye sight on the machine. It's up to level 20.

The smell is getting closer, Much closer.

Lucy's POV

"Gate of the maiden, I summon thee, Virgo!" I summon Virgo. Virgo appears in a flash. "Time for punishment, Hime?" She asks. I sweat-drop. "No. Dig a hole underground." I order her. She nods and digs a hole. Virgo pops back up and informs me, "There is a lab underground. Be careful, Princess." I say, "Arigato, Virgo. You may go back now." Virgo bows and disappears.

"You guys ready?" Natsu asks. We all nod and he jumps into the hole. We all follow. After what seemed like 10 minutes, we finally dropped through the end of the hole. Bad news: Natsu caught me. I blush as he puts me down. I can see his face tinted pink. It's barely noticeable.

He starts running off to a door and Wendy and Carla follow him. He breaks it down and we all follow them. We're coming, Yuki!

Yuki's POV

I look at the machine and see that the power is up to level 35. I feel drowsy and weak from it. I don't feel the pain, though. The machine has sucked out almost half of my magic. I can see _him _frustrated about me not being in pain. _He _wants me to die quickly, huh? I hate _him _more than before and I don't care.

"Raise it to full power!" _He _yells. Apparently, _he_ has had enough. The machine guy looks up and protests, "B-but the machine will kill he-". _He _cuts him off and snorts/sneers, "Do you really think I care for this worthless piece of trash? Obey me!" The machine guy reluctantly turns the machine up to full power. I bite my lip. My magic is being absorbed even more quickly. I suddenly yell, "I don't care for you either!" Oops…

"Get ready to live in hell!" _He _yells. The door suddenly explodes open.


	8. Chapter 8: Explosion

Chapter 8: Explosion

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**** ~(Sadly)~**

_Previously_

"_Get ready to live in hell!" He yells. The door suddenly explodes open._

Yuki's POV

The door explodes open and smoke covers the area there. Seven figures run through the smoke towards me. "What?! Destroy them!" _He_ shouts, angrily. The smoke clears and the seven figures come into focus-Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Charle, Wendy, and Happy. They made it, but not in time.

"Yuki!" They scream in unison. "Get them! Don't let them leave alive!" _He_ roars. An army of guards stream through the door and surround my friends. They immediately engage into a fight. Gray keeps hitting the guards with ice geysers and keeps slipping them with an ice floor. Erza re-quips into her armor and slashes them to make a path towards the machine that is holding my absorbed magic. Natsu hits the guards with fire multiple times. Wendy keeps hitting the guards with "Roar of the Sky Dragon." Happy and Charle are trying to break the machine I was attached to.

I try to burn the machine with acid, but none appears. Of course. It's enchanted. I mentally face palmed myself. Apparently, _he _isn't that dumb. Ugh. So frustrating.

Suddenly, all the guards are blown backwards. Erza rises in the air and I see Wendy is the one who blew all the guards back. The seven start running towards me. They pound the machine I'm attached to with all the magic power they got. If the machine explodes, I won't be able to eat the explosion…It's most likely deadly. _He _knows what I can't eat. Damn it. I'm not taking any chances.

Can I still use my storm magic or at least my ice-make magic? I try it out. Thunder and lightning crackle in my right hand and cold mist swirls around my left hand. I mentally grin. _He_ didn't know a lot about me. I try to zap the machine. It reflects and goes through the room where _he_ and the other guy is.

"Guys! Leave me! You won't make it!" I shout. The machine starts to creak and expand a bit. I see that the guy controlling the machine looks worried. "We won't leave our nakama behind!" Natsu yells. "We're getting you out of here no matter what!" Gray shouts. Erza is too busy slashing her sword against the machine to say anything.

"Why don't you do this last favor for me?" I ask. "We would do any favor for you. Anything but this one." Erza declares, still slashing a sword against the machine. It expands a bit more and rumbles louder. I know Natsu can hear it. He has the ears of a dragon.

Lucy summons Leo/Loke and orders him to try and destroy the wires holding me to the machine. "Sir, we must go! The machine will explode and trap us all inside-alive or dead." The guy controlling the machine explains to _him_. "Fine! We've collected almost all her magic, anyway." _He_ grumbles.

The guy controlling the machine gets the magic collector and carries it out of the lab and _he_ follows. I snarl. That bastard. Now, I can _feel_ the machine getting ready to explode. I have little magic power left now. I can use it to at least help them with something…

"Guys, the machine is gonna explode! Get the hell outta here!" I scream. Everyone shakes their heads. "Yuki, we are not leaving you here. Not a chance." Gray says, determined. I can feel myself trembling. "Go!" I plead. "No, we won't!" They all protest.

"We will all die! That's what's gonna happen! Go, already!" I yell at them. "Yuki! This isn't our fate. We control our own futures! We are helping you no matter what!" Lucy says. I feel tears on the edges of my eyes. The machine…it's going to explode in at least thirty seconds.

Twenty seconds.

"Arigato…minna…I love you all…But our time is up…I hope I can see you again…" I whisper. I know Natsu can hear…But I don't care anymore.

Fifteen seconds.

"Sayonara, everyone…" I say loud enough for everyone to hear. They look up. Gray has fear, anger, and sadness in his eyes. I can see him clenching his fists and crying. He _knows_ I'm not going to make it. He just wanted to hope as hard as he could. "No…No!" Gray mumbles, still clenching his fists.

Gray looks up and I see tears streaming down his cheeks silently. The motion of him flinging up his head made his tears fling off his face into the floor.

Ten seconds.

"Bye…" I say, softly.

Nine seconds.

"Everyone…"

Eight seconds.

"I'll miss…"

Seven seconds.

"You all…"

Six seconds.

"Yuki stop it! You aren't gonna die! Just stop!" Gray screams.

Five seconds.

"I hope you remember me…After all this…"

Four seconds.

"Face it everyone…It will happen…"

Three seconds.

"Shut up, Yuki! Just shut up!" Gray yells at me.

Two seconds. I gather my magic power to do one last final thing for them. I'm finally going to use my ice-make magic.

"Ice-make: Dome…" I whisper. Cold mist starts to surround everyone. They don't notice. They are all focusing on me, fighting back tears-except Gray. He realizes what I'm going to do. His tear-filled eyes widen. "Yuki! Don't!" He pleads.

One second.

"Tell the guild I'll miss them and…thank you for taking me in…" I request. His tears fall on the floor. The silence is deadly. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ His tears continue to fall on the floor. The ice-make dome is almost finished surrounding them.

Zero seconds.

"No!" They all yell. They realize what I've done and start to run forward, only to meet a wall of ice.

_BOOM. _I feel myself fly towards the ceiling. I give them one last message in ice on the floor…

Gray's POV

Smoke fogs the transparent ice. I can't see anything! Yuki…What's happening outside?! The smoke clears and I break down the ice-make dome. We all rush forward. She's…gone…No! I can feel my tears rushing down my face, again. I collapse onto my knees. This can't be happening!

In front of me, there's a message…Yuki…She gave us a message. "Guys, c'mere!" I yell at my teammates. I kneel in front of the message. The message says: _Take care, minna. I love you all and I will miss you. Do a favor for me. Do not let my father escape. Tell everyone what's happened. Remember me! -Yuki_

Tears slide down my face and I'm glad Flame-Brain isn't in the mood to say anything about it. I get up from my kneeling position. "What do we do?" Lucy asks. I dust off my pants and answer, "We're gonna do the favor she asked us to do." They all realize what I mean and we all run out of the lab. Wait…why didn't Yuki write "last favor"? Does this mean…? No, I shouldn't get my hopes up.

There are two corridors when we exit. "We need to split up. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy-go down the corridor on the left. Gray, Wendy, Charle, and I will go the other way. Good luck everyone." Erza instructs us. We all nod and go our separate ways.

Erza, Wendy, and I take off. Charle flies next to Wendy. We go full speed. They chose the worst guild to ever mess with. Our footsteps echoed against the walls. After a long time, we appeared in a clearing. The walls were made of white marble and there were white, stone pillars at every corner.

A man appears before us. He was the guy who was controlling the machine! Anger surges through me. I'm about to attack, when he holds out a hand. "Don't. Hear me out." He speaks. I look at Erza and she surprisingly nods her head. I sigh and hold back.

"Thank you. I am Akarui Sora." He begins to say until Flame-Brain interrupts. "What's that gotta do with anything?!" Akarui doesn't look annoyed and just says, "Please, let me finish. I was forced to take part in this incident. I didn't want to. I swear on my soul, I didn't. The man from before, my father, he threatened to kill Yuki right on the spot. Right in front of me. I didn't want either to happen, I promise, but Yuki being killed on the spot proved greater sadness and pain to me. Yuki…I took a risk I wish I never had taken. She was strong. I thought she could hold on. I didn't expect my father to try and kill her…I never wanted this to happen…Never." Akarui finishes explaining.

I realize that silent tears are trickling down my face. I wipe them away. I realized that I was in a fighting stance and moved from it. I wouldn't attack. Instead, I ask, "Where is your father?" Akarui chuckles and responds, "He has gone with the machine." Anger builds up inside me, again. "You _let_ him take it?!" I yell. "No, no, no. Why would I do that? I gave him a copy of the machine, not the real thing. He cannot do anything with it. I swear." Akarui explains. I relax.

"The real one is here…Behind the stone pillar in the corner over there." Akarui points to where the machine is. Erza runs over to it and picks it up. She comes back over to us and states, "I can feel a lot of magical power coming from it…" I can feel it too. Yuki had a lot…

"What are we gonna do with it?" Lucy wonders. Everyone is deep in thought. I get an idea. "Why don't we ask Master if we can put the machine on the second floor, where everyone can see it?" I suggest. They all nod.

"I must take my leave. When my father finds out what I had done, he will want me executed." Akarui says. Realization hits me. "You're…Yuki's brother?" I state, uncertainly. Akarui nods. "Farewell, minna…" Akarui walks away, leaving us standing there.

~(o.o)~

We climb out of the lab with some of Virgo's help. We start walking back to the guild in a sad silence. Erza carries the machine back to the guild.

Normal POV

The team enters the guild and catches everyone's attention. Everyone was told about it by Master, apparently. "Where is she?" Mira demands to know. They all look at the floor with sad eyes. "She…She's gone…" Gray chokes out.

Everyone gasps. "What do you mean by 'gone' Gray?" Levy asks. "I mean she's gone…_D-Dead_." Gray whispers, quietly. "Everyone turns pale. "You-You're joking, right? Tell me you're joking!" Levy screams. Gray looks up and shouts, "Why would I joke about something like that?!" The atmosphere turns sad and tears trickle down everyone's cheeks. Sure, not all of them were close to Yuki, but they were still family.

"We will arrange a funeral for her. It will be in three days." Master finally says. Gray just looks back down on the floor, letting his tears out silently.

Gray's POV

I can't keep standing here. I just can't. I turn on my heel and run out of the guild to the front of my apartment building. I lean against the wall. This was when I first met Yuki…I sit on the ground and bury my face in my hands. I cry for a long time. Why the hell did this have to happen?! Why?!

I take my face away from my hands and look up. It was night. I cried for that long…Wow. The stars shine brightly, brighter than I've ever noticed. I start to think. "I miss you Yuki…" I mutter. I'm not in the mood to eat dinner, so I start to make my way to the apartment building entrance. I pause.

I realize something. I look up at the stars that seem to be growing brighter than before. They seem to be winking at me. I look up at the night sky and whisper, "I was too late to realize…Good night, Yuki…I…Love you…" I enter the building and shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9: The Funeral

Chapter 9: The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!****~(sadly)~**

_Previously_

_I realize something. I look up at the stars that seem to be growing brighter than before. They seem to be winking at me. I look up at the night sky and whisper, "I was too late to realize…Good night, Yuki…I…Love you…" I enter the building and shut the door._

Gray's POV

I didn't want to attend the funeral. I can't accept that she's dead. I just can't… I'm sitting in one of the seats set up for the funeral. The front seat. It pains me, but being away doesn't help either.

Silent tears roll down my cheeks. Why did it have to be her?

_If I die young,_

_Bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river,_

_At dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song…_

I close my eyes. I remember this song from when Yuki and I first met. She _always _listened to it. I'm the one who suggested this song for the funeral. I couldn't help it. It reminded me of her.

_Lord, make me a rainbow,_

_Shine down on my mother._

_So she'll know I'm safe with you,_

_And stands under my colors…And Ohhh…_

_Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no._

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby…_

_The sharp knife of a short life…_

_And I've had just enough time…_

_If I die young,_

_Bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river,_

_At dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song…_

_The sharp knife of a short life…_

_And I've had just enough time…_

_I'll be wearing white…When I come into your kingdom._

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger…_

_I've never known the loving of a man,_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand._

_There's a boy here in town,_

_Says he'll love me forever._

_And who would've thought forever could be severed by…_

_The sharp knife of a short life…_

_Well I've had just enough time…_

"…We will miss Yuki, dearly. She will be forever in our hearts and we will never forget her." Makarov says. I realized I had been spacing out. My face was still wet with tears. I didn't care. I miss you, Yuki. I will remember you. Forever, but I can't accept that you've died. Not yet.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no._

_I'll sell them for a dollar._

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner,_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing._

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening…_

_If I die young,_

_Bury me in satin._

_Lay me down in a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song…_

_The sharp knife of a short life…_

_And I've had just enough time…_

The song ends. Master is done with his speech. I don't notice. I just look at Yuki's grave. Her grave…

_Yuki Sora_

_We will miss her greatly and she will forever be in our hearts._

_She died a Fairy Tail mage…_

_Though she may not be here physically, she will always be there spiritually._

The funeral ends and I'm the only one standing there. I just stare and stare at her grave. I remember her message…I know I shouldn't get my hopes up. If I'm wrong, I'll be crushed…But that's why it's called hope. You need to take your chances if it's for someone you care about…

I turn around, making my way back to my apartment. "I'll be back, Yuki…Everyday." I whisper to her grave.

When I get to my apartment, I immediately strip to my boxers and flop onto my bed. I cross my arms over my chest and just gaze at the ceiling. I feel empty inside. Yuki isn't here. Yuki left with part of my heart…

I realize I'm crying again. I quickly wipe it away from my face. Sometime during that, I fall asleep, thinking of Yuki.

Unknown POV_-Somewhere else…-_

"Do not worry, my child…It is okay. You are safe." A girl's voice says.

Everything is fuzzy, my head is pounding, my whole body is aching, and I think I broke something. "Who-Who are you? Where am I?" I demand. "Hush, child. You are not in danger. Do not worry." The girl's voice soothes me. My vision starts to get clearer and my eyes widen.

"You-Aren't you…?" I ask, uncertainly. The girl nods and replies, "Shh…Rest. You will need it." Immediately, I feel sleepy. My eyelids start to droop and the last thing I see is the girl smiling warmly at me. The last thing I hear is, "You have come a long way…" Everything blacks out.

**Disclaimer**: **I DON'T OWN "If I Die Young" By The Band Perry.**

**Me: Can you guess who the unmentioned people were?**

**Gray: I think I know! It's-**

**Me: *Puts hand on his mouth* Shut up! It's a surprise! Geez!**

**Gray: *****muffled*******

**Me: Huh? What? *****Takes hand away*******

**Gray: I said I **_**think **_**I know…I really get my hopes up too much…**

**Me: Well, see ya in the next chapter! ^_^**

**Gray: Am I starring in it?**

**Me: Hmm…Maybe…**

**Gray: Yay!**

**Me: Can you shut up, now?**

**Gray: *slouches sadly***

**Me: *****smiles***** That's better! Bye, minna!**


	10. Chapter 10: Shock Two Months Later

Chapter 10: Shock Two Months Later

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS AWESOMENESS!~(sadly)~**

_Previously_

"_You-Aren't you…?" I ask, uncertainly. The girl nods and replies, "Shh…Rest. You will need it." Immediately, I feel sleepy. My eyelids start to droop and the last thing I see is the girl smiling warmly at me. The last thing I hear is, "You have come a long way…" Everything blacks out_.

Normal POV

The guild was its normal, rowdy self…Almost normal. Even though Yuki didn't know everyone in the guild, they were still "family". Two months isn't exactly enough time to get over a "family" member dying…Especially for Gray.

Everyone had to be careful about what they said. If they accidentally mentioned Yuki, Gray would punch something random and stomp home. They wouldn't see him until after three days when that happened. Every day, Gray would go to Yuki's grave and just sit in front of it as if Yuki were talking to him and he was listening.

He'd stay there for hours until going back to the guild or going back home. Gray was the one who took the worst toll on Yuki's death. He loved her and she died. Everyone else was much better than him, but they couldn't stand seeing the sad face on Gray.

Gray's gloominess was affecting the guild, too. Natsu wouldn't fight anyone. Erza was still stern, but much less than before. Lucy was just quiet all the time, either reading or sitting there. Mira couldn't seem to smile anymore. So many things were different now…The only usual thing that happened was people taking missions.

"I'm gonna go…" Gray says and walks out of the guild. Everyone was thinking the same thing-probably to Yuki's grave.

Gray's POV

Today was the anniversary of Yuki's death and I wanted to be the first to be there. Everyone else would go later. I went to a flower shop and buy some red roses, yellow roses, and white roses. Red roses stand for "love". Yellow roses mean "remember me". White roses mean "I miss you". I go to a card shop and buy a card. It says, "Watashi wa anata o aishi, watashi wa anata o ketsujō... Watashi wa anata ga kokodattara ii no ni..." Cheesy, right? I don't care.

I take a walk to Yuki's grave. I knew I'd be the first one there. When I got there, I walked to her grave. For a split second, I think I see Yuki standing there and smiling at me. I blink and she's gone. Of course…The universe wants to torture me more than I've already been. I sigh and smile sadly at Yuki's grave.

I place the roses on her grave. I take out the card and place it on her grave with a rock over it so it wouldn't blow away. I sit in front of her grave and just stare at it. "I miss you, Yu…" I mumble, sadly.

Suddenly, a wind blows. I turn and think I see her, again. I squint. When I still see her, I blink. She's gone. I turn back towards the grave, again. Just staring at it.

_Gray…I'm right here…Turn around! _I hear her voice. No. She-She's dead. I'm hallucinating…Just hallucinating. I pause. Did I just hear her laugh? Do not give in…Do not give in…I keep telling myself.

This day was the saddest of all days…It was the Valentine's Day…She died exactly two months ago. I lie down on the ground and stare at the sky, watching the clouds. One looks like Yuki…I shake my head back and forth. _Stop imagining things, Gray! _I chide myself.

I get up and walk away from Yuki's grave. _Gray…You know they never found her body. Do not lose hope. Don't. _The little voice inside my head states. Why shouldn't I lose hope? Answer that.

_The future holds many surprises…You may be surprised about what you might find…_Yeah, okay. Thanks to the future, I lost my parents, Ur, and now Yuki. _Still, you can still hope. If it's for someone you love, then you should hope continuously. _I can't. _What? Now you're giving up? What happened to the old Gray Fullbuster? _

_He changed when everything started to hurt_, I think, bitterly. The little voice stays quiet. For real, in my mind I refuse to hope. I'm lying to myself. My heart keeps hoping no matter how much it hurts…

Hands in my pockets, I trudge back to the guild. I'm gonna get something to eat…Something cold…

Few minutes later, I'm at the guild. I open the doors and continue to trudge to the counter. "Can I have some iced tea and ice cream, Mira?" She nods and goes to get my order. "Gray-sama…" A voice whispers-Juvia. "What do you want, Juvia?" I ask, coldly.

Mira gives me my order and I take a sip of iced tea. Juvia all of a sudden starts to cling onto my arm. I try shaking her off, but she holds on. "Juvia! Leave me alone! I don't have time for this!" I say, loudly. Juvia stops.

"Juvia wants to give Gray-sama this…" Juvia mumbles and hands me a card. There's a heart on it. Of course. Of all things. "I don't want it Juvia…" I tell her, firmly, and hand her back the card. I start eating my ice cream, hoping she'd leave me alone. No. Such. Luck.

"Gray-sama still loves Yuki? She is gone and Juvia is here!" Juvia blurts out. Now, when someone mentions Yuki, I can't control my anger and sadness. I've tried. It doesn't work. "Shut up, Juvia! Never say that, again! Never!" I shout at her and stand up. Everyone looks at me, surprised.

"J-Juvia didn't mean-" Juvia stutters. "Just shut the hell up, Juvia! Just shut it!" I interrupt her, angrily. Juvia runs away, crying. Surprisingly, it doesn't start to rain. I slump back into my seat.

I continue eating my ice cream until I finish it. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn. It's Erza. Any other time, I would have been scared, but I knew that she's just going to yell at me for making Juvia cry.

"What is it, Erza?" I ask, icily. "Why did you make Juvia cry? I should just punish you right now! I know that you're mad right now, Gray, but that doesn't mean you can just-" Erza starts to yell at me. "So? That doesn't mean that _she _can just start bad-mouthing Yuki!" I scream, interrupting her. I see Erza's features soften.

"Juvia…You didn't tell me the whole truth!" Erza yells at Juvia. "J-Juvia is sorry!" Juvia cries. "NEVER TALK ABOUT SOMEONE LIKE THAT, AGAIN!" Erza roars. "Watashi wa shimasen!" Juvia wails. Erza calms down with the help of Lucy, but she still sends icy glares at Juvia. Juvia sits far away from me.

I finish off my iced tea. I thank Mira as she cleans the counter where my mess is and get off of the stool. I walk towards the guild doors…

Unknown POV

I appear in the middle of the street. I'm not fully healed, but I _have_ to-No. I _needed _to leave. I limp, due to my broken ankle which isn't fully healed, towards _the _building. I wince with every step I take. It hurts so much. I have band-aids on my cheek and a bandage wrapped around my forehead. Bandages are wrapped around my arms and legs. As I limp to my destination, I get weird stares from random strangers. I don't give a shit.

A few minutes later, I'm standing in front of the guild. My home. I open the guild doors of Fairy Tail weakly and…

Gray's POV

As I walk towards the guild doors, they open…I'm the first one to realize who it is… "Yuki!" I scream. Everyone gasps as they see her. Master is also here. At least I _know _I'm not hallucinating. "I'm back…Minna…" Yuki grins, weakly, and collapses. I run to her and catch her before she does. Everyone runs over to us. I just stare at her. She's injured and covered with some blood-But she's never looked better. The only thing that mattered was that she was back.

_See? Told ya. The future is full of surprises…You just gotta hope. _For once, I agree with the little voice inside my head…I move her bangs away from her eyes and stand up. Everyone backs away and I carry Yuki to the infirmary. Flame-Brain, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Lucy, Charle, and Master follow.

Normal POV

Gray lays Yuki down on a cot and covers her with the blankets. He doesn't even realize he's crying. Everyone-except Gray-moves aside to let Wendy heal Yuki's wounds. The glow of Wendy's healing magic fills the room. When Wendy is done, Yuki looks better than before.

"Gomensai…Her ankle and wrist are broken…It will take longer to be healed…Gomensai." Wendy says, on the verge of tears. "It's okay, child. You've done the best you can." Master soothes her. She immediately calms down.

"Ugh…" Yuki mumbles. "She's awaking!" Erza exclaims. Everyone rushes to the side of her cot. Gray is already in front of her. Her eyes crack open and then close due to the light. Yuki opens them again, fully this time.

She starts to stretch and winces because she feels pain in her wrist and ankle. "Yuki! You're okay!" Gray cheers. Yuki smiles thinly at everyone. "Hey, everyone…" She says, weakly.

"Where were you? We believed you were dead for _two months. Two months_!" Erza asks. "Erza! She needs to rest! You can ask her questions later!" Gray protests. Yuki raises up a hand and sits up in the cot.

"Don't worry…I'll tell you." Yuki says. Everyone stares at her.

"I woke up on an island. There was a girl there when I woke up…Master Mavis…She told me I had flown to this island and she had seen my guild mark. She said I was on Tenroujima Island, the sacred land of Fairy Tail. Mavis took care of me until I was _at least_ well enough to walk…or limp, in my case. It took me _two months _to recover." Yuki explains.

"Mavis wanted me to stay longer, but I refused. It was two months. I had to go back. I needed to. She said that I had taken a lot of damage when she had found me-Both physically and mentally. I couldn't remember a bunch of my memories, but she helped me remember. And physically…I think you can see how…" Yuki continues saying.

"Anyway…After two months, I asked her to send me as close to Fairy Tail as she could. Mavis did…And…Here I am." Yuki finishes.

"Yuki, I'm glad you're back. Ice Princess was crying over you…And he still is." Natsu exclaims. "I can see that…" Yuki murmurs as she wipes the tears off of Gray's face. He's blushing.

"I think we should leave them alone for some time…" Lucy whispers. Everyone follows her out the door except Gray-And obviously Yuki. The door shuts closed. That's when the tears flowed out of Gray's eyes, more than before.

Gray cried on the cot and Yuki weaved her fingers through his hair. "It's okay, Gray…Stop crying, I'm here…" Yuki whispers, comforting him. "I thought, hic, you were _gone_, Yu…It hurt so much. Knowing you could've, hic, been dead." Gray hiccups.

"Well, I'm here now…" Yuki soothes him. "I needa tell you something, Yu…Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu…" Gray mumbles. Yuki looks red in the face. Finally, she replies, "Me too, Gray…Me too." Gray smirks at her.

"N-Nani?" Yuki asks. "So you don't mind if I do this?" Gray asks, still smirking. "N-Nani? What do you-" Yuki starts to ask until…

Gray kisses her and caresses her cheek. Yuki's eyes are wide open, but soon she relaxes. Her fingers in the locks of his spiky, black hair, which are surprisingly soft. They break away from the kiss for some air.

Gray touches his cold forehead to hers and murmurs, "I missed you, Yu…Never leave me like that again…" Yuki's eyes are closed as she replies, "Why would I wanna leave you?" Gray smiles at her. This was the best Valentine's Day in the history of Valentine's Day…And he even got to spend it with the girl he loved…Yep. Best Valentine's Day. _Ever._


	11. Chapter 11: Valentine's Day Special!

Chapter 11: Valentine's Day Special!

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

Normal POV~_One year later~_

"C'mon, Gray! I'll race ya!" Yuki laughs. "You're on!" Gray smirks. They race off to the guild. It was Valentine's Day, and Gray was spending time with his girlfriend, Yuki. They started dating last year on the exact same day! Yuki shouts, "I win!" As she gets to the front of the guild first.

"Aww...I was going easy on you!" Gray tells her. Yuki laughs. "Gray! I told you not to go easy on me!" Yuki complains. "Can't help it,Yu. Don't want you to complain about losing!" Gray teases her. Yuki pouts at him and he pinches her cheeks. "Graaayyy! Stop it!" Yuki says.

"Let's go inside the guild." Gray says as he drags her inside. The room is immediately filled with pink, red, and purple. There were heart-shaped balloons everywhere. Some had cheesy lines like, "Be mine!" And "You're adorable!" Too cheesy for Yuki's taste, but she had to say it was nice.

"Yuki, I wanna show you something..." Gray tells her. "What is it?" Yuki asks him.

Gray's POV

I drag her to the counter and sit her down on a stool. I sit down next to her. "Close your eyes..." I instruct. She does as she's told. I uses my ice-make to make a single rose and a heart that had, " _I love you!_" engraved on it.

"Open." I instruct Yuki. She opens her eyes and says, "Aww...Arigato, Gray! I love you, too!" I smile warmly at her. She takes the rose and heart. My girlfriend starts to use her ice magic to do something. She closes her eyes and ice, cold mist surrounds my ice-make creations. When she's done, my gifts look shinier.

"What did you do?" I ask her. "I put an unmeltable ice case around them so I could keep them forever!" Yuki explains. I nod. "Oi, Yuki. Gimme your hand." I order her. She does. When she does, I hold her hand firmly and drag her off her seat. "Nani?! Gray, where are we going?" Yuki asks. "It's a surprise!" I tell her over my shoulder as I drag her out of the guild.

I drag her to our destination.

Yuki's POV

"Wow..." I mutter. We're at the Rainbow Sakura tree field. Today, they look so beautiful. "Since the trees are kinda magical, they always look the most special during Valentine's Day. They make it seem romantic when couples visit." Gray explains. I look at him and ask, "Mira told you?" Gray nods. Knew it.

"Well...I don't care...As long as we get to spend the day together." I tell him. He smiles at me. Gray drags me over to a picnic blanket. "You set this up?" I ask, astonished. He nods proudly. "Wow, Gray. Never knew you had preparation skills." I tease him. "Be quiet, Yuki..." Gray mumbles. I stick my tongue out at him.

The picnic is right underneath a Rainbow Sakura tree. I sit down on the picnic blanket and lean against the tree. Gray sits next to me. The tree acts as a shade for us and pink Sakura leaves fall around us. He opens the picnic basket and takes out two plates, napkins, and two forks. He hands one of each to me and puts one of each in front of himself.

Gray takes out two sandwiches and puts them on our plates. I take a bite and recognize the taste. Mira made them. Gray takes out a cup and I look at it. "Chocolate milkshake!" I cheer. I try to grab it from him, but he's taller than me and holds it up.

I pout. "Nuh-uh. Where's my payment?" Gray smirks. I kiss him on the cheek and he turns red. He hands the drink to me and I take a few sips. Gray still looks red. "You want?" I offer some of my milkshake to him. He nods, I put the straw in his mouth, and he takes a sip.

He pulls the straw out of his mouth and I take back the cup. I put it down on the picnic blanket and eat my sandwich. Gray eats his, too. I finish my chocolate milkshake... Speaking of chocolate...

"Gray, I have something for you." I tell him. "What is it?" Gray asks, curiously. I take out a bag full of chocolates. They were all shaped into hearts and I engraved, "_I love you!_" on them all. I baked them myself. I hand him the bag, which says, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

He opens it and icy, cold mist emerges from the bag. All the chocolates are encrested with frost. They were all caramel and milk chocolate flavored. Gray takes one out and eats it. His face splits into a grin. "These are awesome, Yuki!" He compliments.

"Thanks, Gray. I made them myself." I state. He nods happily and closes the bag. "I'm saving them for later." Gray decides. I grin. Suddenly, Gray sits up in his sitting place.

"Nani?" I ask him. "Close your eyes." Gray instructs me. I close my eyes. I hear some jingling. Then, I feel something cold on my neck. "Open your eyes, Yu." Gray calls out to me. I open them and look at my neck.

There was a blue sapphire necklace shaped like a heart that looked so much like ice! There was some silver tints on it, too. I flipped the necklace around and on the back I saw, "_Gray+Yuki=LOVE_"

"Oh my god...It's beautiful, Gray..." I cant help but whisper. I don't like jewelry very much, so it's rare when I compliment it. I said it was beautiful because 1)It honestly is and 2)It's from my boyfriend, so it's even more special.

"That's not all...Open it." Gray tells me. That's when I notice the clasp. I open the necklace and see a picture of me and Gray holding hands during the Fourth of July. I remember this day...Mira took the picture. I was leaning on Gray's shoulder and we were holding hands. The fireworks shone in the sky in multiple colors. The thing that caught my eye was that the fireworks were shaped like hearts around the both of us.

"I love it, Gray! Arigato!" I thank him and hug him tightly. "No problem, Yu." Gray responds and hugs me into his cheagaibst lean against the tree in each other's arms quietly.

Gray starts to lean towards my face and I let him. We kiss. He caresses my cheeks with both his hands and I dig my hands into his soft, spiky, black hair.

Normal POV

Little did the couple know that Mira was taking a picture of their romantic moment. In one if her pictures, the pink Sakura leaves surrounded them...Mysteriously forming a heart right at the moment they kissed. The air shimmered around them. It was a perfect scene...Just perfect.

The couple break away from the kiss. Yuki leans against Gray's chest, who surprisingly still has his shirt on and whispers, lovingly, "I love you, Gray...And I always will..." Gray smiles warmly at his girlfriend and murmurs, softly, in her ear so nobody else can hear the words _only_ for her, "And I love you, Yuki...For eternity..."

The couple stays like this until dark. The stars are shimmering brightly and winking at all the couples out there. Why? That's because it's their own way of saying, "Good luck" to them...

_In the future, there are many surprises...Life is an adventure...So just hope for the best and hope harder if it's for someone you love...Just hope._

* * *

**Me: Hi, minna! This is the end...I hope you liked my Valentine's Day special!**

**Yuki: Hi, minna! This is the final chapter! :(**

**Gray: Don't be sad! Just do StoryWriter369 a favor and read some if her other fanfictions like...**

**Yuki: "Love Lucy?", "Love Is Stronger Than Anything",and "School Tomboy".**

**Me:Thank you for reading! Leave a review for this story or any other one of mine, please! Thank you!**

**Gray, Yuki, and Me: BYE, MINNA! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ^.^**


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

**Look, this isn't a chapter.I just wanted to tell the damned GUEST person to stop insulting me.I can handle it,but you insulted me twice on my FIRST STORY. My _FIRST_.I'd appreciate it if you keep your insults shut in your mouth about my first story. I'm fine with you insulting my stories that i made AFTER my first. I'm just a beginner,not a _professional_. So...I'll say this one more time- KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT IF YOU ARE JUST GONNA INSULT A BEGINNER'S FIRST STORY! **

**Also,if you're gonna insult my first story I'd rather have a person with an account do it instead of a I would be able to PM this instead of making it an Author's note.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
